Manjar Prohibido
by Draconiger
Summary: Con el muchachito bajo su cuerpo, volvia a repetirselo a si mismo una y otra vez: Las frutas prohibidas siempre tienen mejor sabor. Snarry! SSHP slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Creyeron que me fui??? No, sigo aquí, con muchas actividades… pero igualmente no pude evitar escribir mi primer y extremadamente explicito Snarry (Snape&Harry 3). Así que solo espero que lo lean y… pues que lo disfruten!!**

**Clasificado R por alto contenido sexual (en todas sus formas), lenguaje adulto, terminologías obscenas, vocabulario inapropiado y grotesco, insultos… y toas esas cosas que ya se saben (nn)U**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»**Prohibido**«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸,

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capítulo Uno**

Debo Odiarlo

Él es solo un muchacho.

_¡Maldición! _Tiene solo quince años.

Soy suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre… 

Nunca pensé que tomaría esta ruta... una vez más...

Pero pasó...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»"o"«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

¿Quién podría pensar que cada vez que lo veo mi memoria retrocede tantos años y estómago se retuerce? Nadie. Porque yo lo trato como el peor gusano bastardo que existe en Tierra. Él es un muchacho insolente y egocéntrico, orgulloso y cínico. Exactamente igual que su padre.

Pero verlo todos los días, cuando entra a mi aula, me hace sentir extraño. Porque dentro de mí hay una mezcla, un choque de sentimientos que hierven como un volcán.

_¿Nadie podría sospecharlo siquiera... no es así?_

No. Nadie podría creer que esa maldita cosa, _"un apellido"_, que me hizo mal muchos años atrás… que me hirió… esa cosa me hace regresar a mis viejos deseos.

James Potter era que un estúpido y asqueroso insecto conmigo. Pero no me importa. _No me importa._ Dejar de pensar en él es la mejor forma para olvidar.

Simplemente ver al maldito Niño que Sobrevivió delante de mí me hace sentir la furia que yo quiero vengar contra su padre. Pobre de él. No hay un padre aquí. Él está solo. Y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con su minúscula existencia que no supere la línea de las reglas.

Es eso. Hace pocos días traspasé aquella línea.

Ese maldito muchacho insolente… es justo como él. Su cabello enmarañado, despeinado, desastroso, negro como petróleo, su piel suave, trigueña, que parece ser pulida, tan fina, tan delicada. ¡Todo exactamente igual a su asqueroso padre! _Maldición. Detente, Severus._ Reservado, y al mismo tiempo extraordinario. Él es Harry Potter.

Réplica perfecta del idiota James Potter.

_¡Deja de pensar, maldición! _

Es que nadie abrió mi alma en mis siete años en Hogwarts, solo él. _Solo será un juego… juguemos juntos, Sev… _Su voz aun golpea mis tímpanos. Y entonces… mierda! Entonces revolcarme con él, escuchar su risa excitada, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi pálida piel, sus cabellos húmedos por las llamas de placer. Solo cuatro noches, separadas por días interminables, para verlo, finalmente, irse con una maldita pelirroja.

Me sentí un gusano...

Puede ser que me odie ahora. Por haber amado una vez.

"¿Profesor?" levanto los ojos y lo veo en el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios hace él allí a estas horas de la noche? Oh, cierto, yo lo llamé.

"Llegas tarde…" mi voz es seca y fría. Pero siento en mi boca un sabor dulce mientras pienso cómo instigarlo. "Entiendo que lo hagas en clase, Potter… pero no suele llegar tarde cuándo viene aquí para ser deleitado por las noches… que ocurrió hoy?" intento no mirarlo. Pero lo hago. Sus esmeraldas se desvían, avergonzadas, y entonces se vuelven a mí.

"Yo… eh… tuve que quedarme en la Sala Común hasta que todos se fueran a dormir..." suspira "… Señor…" termina, evitando mis ojos.

Alguna parte dentro de mi cabeza quiere sonreír. Durante el día él es un muchacho arrogante, pero desde el momento en que entra a mi despacho, se vuelve vulnerable.

"Cierra la puerta, Potter" no lo miro, pero sé que él está observándome. Tomo la copa de vino rojo que está en mi lado, bebo un trago, y la dejo en la mesa.

Él cierra la puerta detrás de él. Entonces se vuelve y me mira de nuevo. Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeando frenéticamente. Yo puedo -realmente puedo- oír su respiración inconstante. Puedo ver que ojos me miran obsesionados, un poco asustado, un poco nervioso.

_Un poco ansioso. Agitado. Excitado. _

"¿Qué piensas, Potter"? No pude atajar las palabras que resbalaron de mi boca. Él parece avergonzado de nuevo_. Amo verlo avergonzado._ "¿Teniendo 'fantasías diurnas' acerca de mi?". Veo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

"De ninguna manera..." responde agitando la cabeza, y mirándome, sonríe "Prefiero cosas reales, profesor… y cuándo no las tengo, espero la noche, cuándo me duermo finalmente… y puedo soñar entonces con usted… y es realmente mejor que mi imaginación ¿sabe?"

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor" susurro mirándolo a los ojos con odio. _Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacerme excitar con sus palabras ¡Demonios!_

"Lo sé" dice calmado, encogiéndose de hombros. No se mueve. Está allí, con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándome. _Mirándome. Deja de mirarme así._ "Aunque estoy algo decepcionado de que no quiera escuchar acerca de mi intimidad, profesor..."

"No, Potter. Realmente NO quiero oír acerca de tu tonta-"

"… pero sé que dentro de usted…sí le interesa saber"

"Suficiente, muchacho, vete" ordeno levantándome de mi sillón. ¡Cómo puede atreverse a decir tal cosa! _Pero es la verdad, Severus_. Él me mira sorprendido.

"Pero usted me llamó…"

"Y cambié de opinión" lo veo. No se mueve. Maldito muchacho. "Escucha, no quiero verte venir aquí por las noches para hacer aquello que hacemos. Simplemente te estoy haciendo un favor, Potter."

"Hipócrita. Si le gusta!" mi corazón detiene sus latidos. _Sí, me gusta. Me encanta. Pero no te lo diré. _

"Óyeme: entiendo tu situación y entiendo que seas homosexual y no quieras decírselo a tus amigos o a alguien, y es por eso que te ofrezco hasta en mi propia contra unos segundos de mi vida para hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti. Solo eso, Potter." _¡Genial! Bien hecho._ Quiero sonreír orgulloso de mí. Pero no lo hago. Él todavía está mirándome.

"Es la mejor mentira que he oído, profesor, realmente…" ríe. _¡Se está riendo!_

"Vete-de-aquí-Potter"

"No quiero" refuta desafiando mis ojos_. Sé que no quieres._

"Bien, Potter. Te quedarás toda la noche allí parado, mirando la nada, porque yo voy trabajar y estate seguro de que no me preocupas"

"Bien" responde con gracia. Muchacho insolente. No respondo. Voy a mi escritorio y empiezo a escribir las malditas notas de mis estúpidos alumnos. Quizá eso calmará mi sangre. Sé que siempre es difícil. Siempre es difícil para mí estar abierto y aceptar sus insinuaciones. Pero hoy lo es aun más. Yo no sé qué está pasando conmigo.

¿Por qué no simplemente viene con sus cuerpo desnudo y se para frente a mi diciéndome "Hágalo, profesor"?

Mierda, deja de pensar así, Severus. Tú no necesitas a ese muchacho._ ¿O sí, Sev? _

¿Y por qué no lo recibo con mis brazos abiertos para rodearlo con ellos, por qué soy tan arrogante? _Se lo merece._ Sí. Por su padre.

_¿Estás seguro? _

Detengo la voz en mi mente. Intento no oírla. La pluma viaja manchando los casilleros en blanco. Pero siento sus ojos en mí. Observándome. Perforándome. Y es que eso no sólo me encoleriza. Me excita. Solo pensar qué rayos está imaginando cuando me examina así…

"Se sintió bastante bueno anoche…" Mi garganta se cierra y suelto un carraspeo. No esperé esa frase. No lo miro, pero me doy cuenta que no está observándome. No mira nada en especial, tiene la mirada clavada en un horizonte imaginario, podría estar imaginando, recordando... " …mi sueño…" clarifica. Mis ojos no se mueven, clavados en el pergamino. "Yo estaba en el baño… y usted vino… usted estaba... desnudo… y me... desnudó…lentamente..." _Detente, estúpido muchacho, detente!_ "… usted me besó... suavemente… frotando su cuerpo con el mío…" _O yo te detendré. Realmente, yo no estoy hablando en broma. _"… y sentí sus dedos…tocándome... mi... erección..."

"¡Potter, fue suficiente!" exclamo dando un golpe en el escritorio con las manos y me pongo de pie. Mi estómago arde. Así como otra parte de mi cuerpo.

"Lo siento…" susurra mirándome con arrepentimiento. Oigo su respiración inconstante… se excitó con sus propias palabras… "...realmente no quise… no quise..."

"¡Oh, sí, lo quisiste!" mi voz lo perfora mientras me ve caminar hacia su cuerpo. Detengo mis pasos frente a él y devoro su aturdido rostro. "¿Qué juego estás jugando, Potter?"

"Ninguno, señor…" jadea, haciendo que el aire tibio despedido de su boca acariciara mis labios. Me estremezco, sintiendo un cosquilleo interior viajando en descenso a través de mi cuerpo, y su erección tocando el comienzo de mi muslo. Alejo mis caderas de él, asustado que sienta la mío. "… le prometo no hablar de nuevo, profesor… lo siento… perdí la cabeza…"

"Realmente lo hiciste" Mis dedos acarician su rostro. Ahora él se estremece. Levanta la mirada y suspira, respirando profundamente. "¿Por qué viniste?"

"Usted me llamó""

"No…" lo detengo tocando sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, haciéndolo sentir más avergonzado, más excitado quizá. "… olvídate de la llamada. Pudiste quedarte en tu habitación durmiendo y yo no hubiese hecho nada al respecto ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Viniste por algo, no es así?"

"S-sí… profesor…"

"¿Y eso es...?"

"Usted" responde. Su rostro se ruboriza de repente. Siento el mío hacerlo también. Gracias Merlin por ser tan pálido, no tener todas las luces encendidas y que mi cabello cubra un poco mis mejillas. "Yo... lo siento". Disculpas de un muchacho que se parece a James_. ¡Mierda! _

"Bien... esto es patéticamente molesto para mi, pero...". Estoy mintiendo. He esperado esto toda la maldita semana. "… permíteme pensar qué haré contigo…" y viendo sus ojos que me miran en una actuada inocencia, me acerco a sus labios, y los beso suavemente. Mi cuerpo se estremece de nuevo. Siento el suyo haciéndolo también. Empieza a mover su lengua dentro de mí. Gimiendo débilmente. Amo su boca. Su boca de niño. Amo sentir cómo tiembla bajo mis labios cuando empiezo a devorarlo lentamente.

"Profesor…" susurra acercándose a mí.

"Bastante charla por hoy, Potter" le digo degustando su cuello con la punta de mi lengua. Él gime. Me ordeno detenerme, pero mis labios no me oyen.

"Yo solo quiero… de... decirle que…" su orgásmica voz pasa por mi columna y tensa mis músculos. " …No, olvídelo… no es… importante…" lo dejo en paz, y observo su rostro.

"Dímelo, Potter"

"No es importante"

"Quiero saber"

Él se ruboriza antes de hablar. Deseo estar en este momento en su mente. "Yo quería decirle..." susurra con una tímida sonrisa "...que lo hace mejor en la realidad que en mis sueños...". Contiene el aire, esperando lo que yo haré. Suspiro.

"¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora?"_ ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué demonios estás pensando, es tu alumno!?_ Soy un idiota al ofrecerme tan fácilmente.

"Lo quiero… profesor…"

_Oh, Dios, él es tan excitante cuando pronuncia esas palabras de ese modo. _

"Entonces qué esperamos…"

No lo besé yo. Él se acercó y unió sus labios a los míos, embutiendo aquella suave, esponjosa y húmeda lengua dentro de mi boca, saboreándome. Y no puedo hacer otra cosa que saborearlo a él.

Le quito la túnica y él suelta un gemido contra mis labios. Se siente genial, o terrible si habláramos de reglas, porque oírlo gemir es lo primero que me hace perder la razón.

Acaricio su espalda. Es delgado, como siempre, y su camisa blanca es tan suave... Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Él abraza mi cuello con los suyos. Nuestras bocas se unen más aun en cuanto él se para en las puntas de sus pies, colgado de mis hombros y fundiendo nuestros cuerpos en uno.

_¡Dios!_ Sé que puede sentir mi erección presionando contra su cuerpo tanto como yo puedo sentir la suya haciéndolo con el mío.

Su cuerpo tiembla entre mis brazos, y solo puedo decir que se siente como una hoja suave y quebradiza. Soy treinta centímetros más alto que él, mi espalda es mucho más ancha, mis brazos son más fuertes, mis manos más grandes…

_Él no es James. Tú ya no eres el pequeño Sev. ¡Las diferencias están delante de tu cara, idiota! _

"Bien, Potter…" digo separando su cuerpo de mí, sin mirarlo, derrumbándome en mi sillón. Estoy intentando disipar mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué ocurre, señor?" pregunta, y me observa con aquellos divinos ojos. _Maravillosos ojos verdes._ "¿Hice algo malo?" veo cómo toma sus manos delante de él y intenta cubrir su notable erección. _No lo hagas, quiero verlo._

"Muéstrame lo que trajiste para mí, Potter" No responderé su pregunta porque él no puede saber sobre aquello. Sobre mis sentimientos. Sobre cuánto adoro verlo desnudo. Sobre cuan parecido él es a su padre.

Sus ojos están abiertos del desconcierto. Mira a sus lados, como buscando algo, y finalmente clava sus esmeraldas a mí, susurrando, "No traje nada, profesor... sólo a mi..."

Sonrío. _Solo a él…_ es todos lo que necesito.

"Exacto... así que muéstrame…" veo su cara sonreír algo ruborizada.

"Quiere usted que…" empieza "¿Qué quiere exactamente?" termina.

_Condenado muchacho. Yo no voy a pedirte algo. _

"Yo pienso…" continúa, ya que yo no respondo su pregunta "… yo pienso que usted quiere verme desnudo…" mis ojos se abren "… o quizás mejor… usted quiere que yo -"

"Sólo quítate la ropa, Potter" Ordeno. No quiero que un pobre muchacho me diga qué es lo que quiero. "Y cierra tu boca de niño". Él sonríe de nuevo.

_¡De nuevo! ¡No sonrías en éstos momentos, te pareces aun más a tu padre! _

"Usted realmente no piensa que soy un niño, Sev" _Y no me llames Sev!_ Está seguro, y sus ojos no se marchan de mí mientras se quita la corbata y desata su camisa. " …o no hubiese hecho las cosas que hizo hace ocho días conmigo…" Se que luzco enfadado con lo que dice pero la verdad es que no puedo reaccionar. O incluso responder. Observo ese pecho suave vislumbrándose cuando él abre su camisa y se la quita, mostrando sus pequeños pezones, y sus palabras se conjugan con esa fina y oscura línea que empieza debajo de su ombligo y se pierde en sus pantalones grises. "Sé que le gustó…" sus dedos van hacia su cinturón y lo desabrochan… bajan la cremallera…"… y podría jurar que usted estuvo imaginándome estos días… cuando tomaba una ducha…" Siento que mi cuerpo se tensa una vez más. Realmente puedo sentir que mis pantalones están haciendo mucha presión sobre mi miembro.

"No es tu asunto lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer mientras tomo una ducha, Potter" _Idiota… eso es lo mejor que puedes responder?_ Debo hacer las cosas mejor. Mejor para mí. Él me rogará que me detenga.

Mirándolo, me quito la túnica, luego la camisa. Luce perplejo. Se ruboriza. Pero entonces sonríe y baja sus pantalones despacio, desafiando mis ojos. No es lo que esperaba. Ningún problema, vamos de nuevo. Imitándolo, me quito los pantalones, delante de sus ojos, y entonces me siento de nuevo. Puedo...-

"Está excitado…" Sonríe abiertamente. Yo jadeo. _¡Claro que estoy excitado, cualquiera podría notarlo!_ Está fastidiándome. _¡Snape, responde rápido!_

"Siento defraudarte, Potter. Mi erección luce más grande que esto". Ahora yo sonrío. La sonrisa en su rostro desaparece mientras alza las cejas "Y ahora que veo, el tuyo parece rogar por que lo dejen libre…" Se ruboriza. "… o… por que lo deleiten..." _Touché_. " ¿…no lo calmaste lo suficiente éstas noches?"

"No diga eso…" Jadea. Su cara esta sonrosada. Él está mirándome. Sus ojos viajan de mi rostro a mi pecho, y de allí a mi bajo vientre, y ascienden de nuevo, en un segundo. _¿Qué mierda estará pasando en su cabeza?_ Veo su boca, algo abierta… y de hecho puedo percibir perfectamente la forma de su miembro erecto bajo sus boxers. _¡Demonios! _

"¿Qué no diga qué? Estaba preguntándote simplemente. ¿Acaso no te gusta masturbarte por las noches?"

"Profesor… realmente… yo..." Está pasmado. ¡Lo estoy excitando un maldito montón! _Y eso me excita también._

"¿Vamos, Potter, dime... cómo lo prefieres? … Despacio, sintiendo cómo tus dedos húmedos acarician tu erección hacia arriba y abajo, poco a poco, una y otra vez, haciéndote estremecer?" Morirá, lo sé. Sus puños están apretados y sus párpados caídos me permiten ver sólo un poco sus esmeraldas. No puedo entender cómo un muchacho puede excitarse tan rápidamente solo con algunas palabras y un cuerpo casi desnudo delante de él. _Ni cómo un hombre puede excitarse tan rápidamente solo viendo a un muchacho excitado._ "O con fuerza, rápidamente… apretando tu miembro, sintiendo como tus líquidos preseminales resbalan por tus dedos… y quieres cada vez más, entonces presionas con más fuerza, imaginando que tu mano es una maldita boca que no te deja respirar... deseando estremecerte, moviéndola más y más rápido..." Mis ojos se detienen en él. En sus jadeos. "...Oh, eso se siente excelente, no lo crees, Potter?" No puede responderme rápidamente. Está realmente muy excitado. _¡Buen trabajo!_

"Estoy... realmente seguro que lo es… profesor…" dice jadeantemente. Veo su mano derecha acariciando su abdomen, amenazando aquel bulto debajo de sus boxers. "… Yo lo hago… siempre…"

_¡Dios, solo permíteme tener mi miembro calmado! Maldito y excitante muchacho._

"¿Lo haces?" pregunto, relajándome en el sillón. Es verdaderamente imposible esconder mi erección, así que le demostraré que la tengo.

"Oh dios!…si... lo hago…" gime, desviando su mirada, resbalando sus dedos por su cabello. Sé que lo dijo por 'la gran cosa' que ha visto y sonrío admirado de mi inteligencia.

"¿No probaste nunca hacerlo con tu varita, Potter?" él me mira de nuevo, su rostro me ruega que sea compasivo. "Quiero decir… metiéndola por tu orificio mientras te masturbas..." Maldición, luce realmente lujurioso. Solo un poco más..."… se siente muy bien si es lo suficientemente gruesa…" Siento mi cuerpo derretirse cuando lo veo acariciar su erección por encima de sus boxers. _Un poco más. Debe implorarme que detenga._ "… quizá si no lo es… yo podría prestarte uno de mis tubos de ensayo…" _Dios. Se está tocando más duro._ Tomo uno que tengo en un estante detrás de mí. " …indudablemente... nunca debes olvidarte..." y lo acaricio con mi lengua, dejando que mi saliva se resbale por el vidrio hasta mis dedos "... lubricarlo antes". Lo oigo gemir y veo como cubre su boca con una mano, luchando mentalmente con sus dedos por detener lo que están haciendo allí abajo. Sé que puedo hacerlo sentir aun peor. "¿Sabes, Potter? Es excitante cuando presionas hasta el fondo…"

"Por favor!… profesor…"

_Buen chico... _

"¿Por favor que, Potter?"

"Deje de hablarme así… o… o haga algo… conmigo…" su respiración es inconstante. El área alrededor de la línea que desciende de su ombligo está enrojecida por la acumulación de sangre. Es tiempo de que me detenga, o tendrá un orgasmo antes de que yo siquiera lo toque.

"Bien, Potter, ven aquí" le digo. Él parece contento ser satisfecho, pero en su rostro no se disimula la mueca de descontrolada excitación. Camina y se detiene frente a mí. "Permítame ver lo que traes aquí, muchacho" Me sonríe, sus mejillas se ruborizan, y sus labios rojos y húmedos sueltan un gemido en cuanto mis dedos pulgares enganchan en el elástico de sus boxers y los arrastran abajo, conteniendo el aire mientras descubro su erección. _¡Mierda, está a punto de explotar! _Él tiembla. Jadea. "Te dije que vengas aquí… sobre mi…" clarifico.

"Lo siento… no entendí…" se disculpa él más ruborizado aun y trepa al sillón, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

"Era una broma" susurro abrazando su cintura para acercar nuestros cuerpos. Estoy actuando como su amigo. Eso no es correcto. Yo lo odio.

_No lo odias ni una mierda... _

"Lo sé…" dice sonriéndome, pero aquella sonrisa repentinamente se deforma por el roce de nuestras erecciones.

"Estás muy excitado, Potter..." susurro en su oído, recorriendo con mi lengua el lóbulo de su oreja. Mis manos acarician en descenso su espalda y tocan su suave piel, sintiendo cada vértebra de su columna.

"Lo estoy…" jadea. Sé que no puede contener sus pensamientos cuando está conmigo. Sé que cuando está en éste estado, cualquier pregunta tendrá su respuesta verdadera, por más dura que sea. _No como James... esa es la diferencia con su padre. _

James me mintió.

"Entonces… ¿qué quieres que haga primero?" Mis manos acarician su abdomen, subiendo hasta su pecho, apretándole los pezones con mis dedos pulgares. Él gime y me besa aferrando mi cabeza entre sus manos. Cierro mis ojos para sentir mejor cada roce.

Su cuerpo es escultural, puedo notarlo bajo mis manos. Continúa siendo delgado, pero el solo hecho de madurar hizo que algunos de sus músculos se marcasen.

_Pídeme que te devore, Potter, que viaje por tu piel con mis labios, hunda mi lengua en tu cuello y acaricie con mis dedos cada porción de tu perfecto ser hasta que toques el cielo con las manos en un compás de caderas tendido bajo mi cuerpo..._

Mierda. _Mierda!_ No puedo pensar de ésta manera. Él es mi alumno. Él es… Harry Potter, yo debo odiarlo.

"Yo... disfruto todo lo que usted hace, profesor..." acaricia mis labios, observándolos "… así que dígame usted…" siento su respiración chocando en ellos y me estremezco. "¿En fin…" se acerca a mi oído y susurra"… usted es el profesor aquí… no es así?"

Jadeo... Dios...

Él es Harry Potter. Debo odiarlo.

_¡Pero mierda, no puedo! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Guenasss!! Me tarde un… poquito jeje n.n Es realidad el chap esta escrito hace ratote pero como no tengo Internet en mi casa u.u y estoy corta de medios para trasladar información, me costó traer esta cosita hasta el caber… así que sepan entenderme y tengan en cuenta que siempre voy a matarme por no dejar a mis lectores "colgados" n.n Bien, capi hot, como siempre, espero que los próximos sean más calientes porque estoy realmente dispuesta a mejorar mi escritura. Así que cualquier cambio que divisen, especialmente los que ya me leyeron anteriormente, siempre es bonito saberlo en sus r/r **

Thanks a todos los cutes que me dejaron r/r por el primer capi!!!  
Kisses and have fun!!  
Draconiger

Capi dedicado a silvinesnape por aguantarme a mi y a mi Harry sexópata   
xDDD Te quiero!!!

**Capítulo II**

**Perdóname**

_Deje de ser así conmigo, profesor..._

Me despierto y veo su rostro diciéndomelo de nuevo. Pero me siento mejor al saber que es solo la imagen que quedó pegada en mi retina.

Hace tres días hice el amor… _tuve sexo_ con Harr… _Potter_, mierda! Y desde ese maldito día no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza cada mañana cuando despierto. _Ni cada noche, lamentablemente._

Siento que me estoy volviendo un estúpido muchachito de secundaria y eso me pone histérico.

Lo peor es que dije alguna palabra que él no quería escuchar aquella noche y se marchó de mi habitación furioso. _Ojalá no la hubiese dicho..._

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»"o"«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Dejo la Sala de Profesores y camino por los pasillos hasta mi salón de clases. Maldigo al estúpido que puso la Sala de Profesores tan lejos de las mazmorras. Potter debe estar feliz de... _Mierda!! No otra vez!!_ Harry Potter. Es lo único que está allí, en mi cabeza, y nunca la deja. Especialmente sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes... aquella maravillosa y a la vez maldita parte de él que adoro y que no es igual a su padre.

Doblo por un pasillo y bajo las escaleras. Tuve que ir hasta allá solo a dejar unos estúpidos papeles. Paso por uno de los baños. Vuelvo. Entro. Mierda, es un baño de alumnado pero necesito usarlo. Igualmente no parece haber nadie dentro. Está demasiado arriba y lejos de cualquier salón de clases. Solo se escucha el sonido de una ducha abierta. Seguramente esa idiota fantasma Myrtle. Entro en un cubículo. Bien... no es necesario que explique que mierda hago cuando entro al baño. Luego lo dejo y camino en silencio a la puerta, pero escucho algo. Un gemido._ Dios, no! Esa voz..._

Me vuelvo y camino sin hacer el mínimo ruido. _Debes irte, Severus._ No, espera un segundo. Puedo oírlo.

Levanto la vista y me sonrojo cuando veo la camisa, pantalones, túnica y una corbata de Gryffindor colgada sobre la puerta del mismo cubículo en el que la ducha esta abierta. Trago saliva y de repente siento mis dedos helados. Contengo la respiración. _Severus, detente_. Entro al cubículo contiguo. _Genial!_ Dios, no puedo celebrar porque haya un miserable agujero en la madera que separa a ambos cubículos. _Severus, no..._ Mis manos se apoyan en la madera y aunque quiero no puedo evitar acercar mi ojo derecho, mirando a través de él.

Mi respiración se detiene al instante en que veo que es él quien está bajo el agua.

_Harry…_

Su cuerpo está totalmente desnudo y la espuma de jabón se desliza desde sus hombros, cae por su abdomen, haciendo pequeñas burbujas en aquel suave vello negro debajo de su ombligo, sobre el comienzo de su erección. _Mierda! Él está... tiene... está... Mierda!! _Su mano derecha sube y baja por el endurecido y palpitante miembro, presionándolo, y en cada movimiento puedo oír un gemido escapar de su garganta. Está mordiendo un trapo húmedo, seguramente para evitar que alguien lo oyera si entrara al baño. _Pero yo lo oí..._ La otra mano acaricia uno de sus pezones, apretándolo de vez en cuando, estirándolo. Siento como esta inevitable cosa está tomando lugar bajo mis pantalones. Como mi miembro se tensa en suaves bombeos. Pero no puedo dejar de observarlo. _Él es tan sensual. Y yo soy tan... obsceno a veces..._

_Su varita… que mierda va a…? NO!!_

Me sonrío a mi mismo por haberle dado tal excitante idea.

La posa en su boca, y la humedece con saliva pasando la lengua por toda su extensión. _Si solo fuese mi miembro..._ Y entonces desciende aquella mano, sosteniéndola... coloca la punta entre sus nalgas y lentamente... _lentamente..._ la desliza por su entrada... más... más, mierda, sigue entrando... Sus ojos se cierran. Mi mano toca mi erección. Suelto una exhalación. _Maldición, tendría que estar organizando mis clases._ Comienza a moverla, afuera y adentro, una y otra vez, al mismo ritmo en que su mano masajea su miembro. Y gime, sin poder contenerse, sin poder ser silenciado por la tela que está en su boca.

Contengo mi respiración, evitando que se oiga, sintiendo un calor sofocante recorriendo mi cuerpo. Él cierra los ojos con más fuerza, y mueve sus manos más rápido. Y la mía ya esta debajo de mis pantalones.

_Más…_

Tira la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudido por la lujuria.

_Más… _

Acaricio mi erección. Dios! Se siente genial...

_Detente, Snape!_

Quita la varita completamente y presiona hasta el fondo de nuevo. Sus gemidos se escuchan más alto. Lo vuelve a hacer, presionando con más fuerza su erección, moviendo sus dedos sobre ella imitando con sus caderas una penetración.

_No puedo… detenerme… No viendo algo tan exquisito..._

Separa un poco más sus piernas para dejar a la varita entrar aun más, y cuando la mete, tensa sus nalgas soltando un gemido.

_Oh, si…!! Potter!! Lo haces… genial...!!_

La tela cae de su boca y el lanza un último y fatal gemido, arqueando la espalda, mientras el semen se desliza por los dedos que aprietan por últimas veces el miembro.

La varita cae y él sostiene su cuerpo apoyando las manos en la pared, y finalmente se desploma de rodillas al suelo.

"Maldición…lo odio..." jadea poniéndose de pié con un halo de satisfacción y frustración en su rostro.

Trato de calamar mi respiración. Miro mi mano. Está manchada de gotas blancas también.

_Mierda, Potter, es suficiente! Deja de hacer esto conmigo!_

Él es solo un adolescente.

Yo soy quien debe detenerse.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»"o"«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

"Página 288… ahora!…" ordeno con mi insolente y casi imperceptible voz, odiando a cada uno de los estúpidos alumnos que me observan con terror. Mi vista se agudiza, buscándolo. Draco Malfoy me llama para preguntarme algo y le respondo con un tono más violento que lo usual. _Donde mierda estás, Potter? Ya pasó bastante tiempo..._

Estiro mi cuello, mirando el fondo de la clase. Demonios! No puedo necesitarlo delante de mi cuerpo cada segundo de mi vida, es demasiado! _Simplemente te gusta._ Dije que no. "Olviden los libros, saquen una hoja de pergamino... examen, ya!" Veo el rostro sorprendido de Granger y la pálida cara de Longbottom y me quiero golpear por haber elegido tal patético trabajo.

De repente la puerta se abre y lo veo entrar. Sus pasos son acelerados y sus ojos miran el suelo. Se sienta, como siempre, junto a Weasley.

"Ha estado tomando una ducha, Potter?" pregunto. _No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada, no? _Él levanta la vista. Sus ojos lucen sorprendidos unos segundos y hasta creo divisar una nota de rubor en sus mejillas. Sus labios se tensan y me responde con un frío "No". Demasiado común en él durante mis clases. "... entonces estuviste haciendo algo que no debías... Porque tu cabello y rostro están húmedos" Es mentira, no lo están. Se preocupó en secarlos bien. Me mira con odio.

"No están..."

"Porque si lo hizo, debió haber perdido otra clase antes de la mía... A personas con problemas en eso les toma significativo tiempo, no es así?" Puedo sentir la riza de los Slytherins y me siento genial.

"O terminan antes de tiempo... no es así?" sus cejas se alzan desafiantes y mi ceño se frunce aun más "No he perdido ninguna clase, profesor. Y a ser sincero, me gustaría que se preocupe más por su enseñanza que por mi vida" Siento un rasguño en el estómago. Yo no me preocupo por su estúpida vida! _Claro que lo haces..._

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor" mis labios están apretados de odio. Hacia mí y hacia él. "Así que dígame, si no estuvo haciendo 'eso'... donde estuvo?"

"No es de su incumben…"

"¿Por qué está sonrojado?"

"NO LO ESTOY!!" mis oídos captan una risa ahogada de Malfoy. Pero él no separa sus enardecidos ojos de mi "Concéntrese en su clase, por mala suerte para usted no soy su hijo"

"Si tenerte como hijo sería suerte, Potter, me encargaría frenéticamente de pasar debajo de mil escaleras" ¿Por qué soy tan cruel con él? _Amas verlo enojado. "_Toma un pergamino, tus compañeros estarán felices de haber perdido veinte minutos de examen por tu culpa" Sonrío viendo cómo Granger mira a Potter con frustración y cómo Weasley cubre su cara con las manos negando con la cabeza, mientras los otros estudiantes abuchean contra el Niño que Sobrevivió.

"Le pediste a la profesora Sprout para ir al baño diez minutos antes del recreo y no apareciste hasta ahora. Fue casi media hora, Harry" susurra la muchacha mirándolo "¿Dónde te metiste?"

"Puede preguntarle luego de darme su examen, Granger" la interrumpo golpeando con la palma de mi mano su pupitre "Además, Potter no la quiere inmiscuyéndose en su vida, sino se lo hubiese dicho. No es así, Potter?" Él me dirige la mirada pero no responde. Lo veo irritado. Sonrío. Doy media vuelta y comienzo a dictar las actividades. "… tienen media hora, qué hacen que no comienzan en éste instante?!" Observo como todos vuelven la mirada desde Potter a su pergamino.

Me siento frente a mi escritorio y lo miro. Sí, a él. Puedo sentir que no entiende ni una mínima palabra de lo que tiene consignado para hacer. Su frente esta fruncida, y puedo ver en su Nuez de Adán que traga saliva continuamente.

_Es hermoso, de todas formas._ No, no lo es. Es tan insolente como James. _James._ Mierda, juré no pronunciar ese nombre en mi mente una vez más.

Escribe ¿Qué rayos debe estar inventando? ¿Qué estúpida palabra tratará de formar con su escaso entendimiento? _Intentas mentirte a ti mismo de lo que realmente piensas de él..._ ¿Lo que pienso de él? Por favor, podría admitir su atractivo pero tengo claramente que su interés por el estudio es prácticamente nulo.

Lo sigo mirando. Por momentos dirijo mi vista a otro estudiante, cuando me doy cuenta que parezco estar devorándome a Potter con los ojos. Por suerte están demasiado zambullidos en sus exámenes para mirarme ni por un segundo. _¿Qué estará pasando por su mente de adolescente?_ Quizás ahora nada interesante, ya que sus neuronas se deben estar desintegrando para formar una palabra lógica. De hecho, solo lo vi mover la pluma sobre el pergamino por cortos segundos. Pero que pasará por su cabeza cuando esta calmado, relajado, a la noche quizás, cuando está en la cama, cubierto por las frazadas... tocando su abdomen suavemente, acariciándolo... descendiendo... adentrando su mano bajo sus boxers...

"Es hora. Entreguen sus exámenes." Demonios! Me di cuenta justo a tiempo que mis mejillas se estaban sonrojando. _Debo dejar de pensar en ese maldito muchacho..._

_Pero, mierda! No puedo..._

"Quédese aquí, Potter" le ordeno. Algunos de los estúpidos estudiantes voltean a verlo. "Debemos hablar de su falta de respeto y su arrogancia, sin contar su descaro y egocentrismo para llegar tarde a mi clase, y, por supuesto, su..."

"Creo que no debemos hablar de nada, profesor." Me mira a los ojos. No hay nadie en el aula.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Se lo que va a decirme, señor" camina hacia mí, con su pergamino en la mano, y lo coloca en mi escritorio, boca abajo sobre los otros. "Así que si quiere castigarme, solo hágalo. No necesito que lo argumente" mira a la puerta y se vuelve a mí "Pero, lamentablemente para usted, tendré que reducir mis visitas nocturnas por esa razón".

"Deja de hablarme así, Potter. Tus palabras no me intimidan." Le ordeno, apuntando la puerta con mi varita, cerrándola. "Y, sinceramente, no creo que una sanción lo detenga de venir a mi por placer sexual."

Desvía la mirada soltando una risita irónica. Está disgustado; tiene marcada la vena de la sien. _Si, realmente adoro verlo enfadado._

"No voy por placer sexual, profesor" susurra, y tomando su mochila, camina a la puerta.

"¿Entonces por qué, Potter?" pregunto, sonriendo cínicamente. No me responderá con una mentira. Lo tengo controlado. _Quiero oírte decir que adoras tener sexo conmigo... o mejor, que me adoras a mí..._

Sus esmeraldas se vuelven y se clavan en mis ojos.

"Deje-de estar interesado en mi vida, profesor."

"¿No crees que el hecho de que me interese contiene un nivel afectivo, Potter?" se sonroja, pero su rostro mantiene el gesto de enojo.

Camina y se detiene frente a mí.

"Su interés escapa de lo afectivo, profesor." Susurra aferrándome de la túnica. "Su interés ES SEXUAL..." exhala. Veo sus ojos. Están húmedos en lágrimas contenidas. Pero no puedo saber si son de enojo o frustración. "...y lo entiendo... pero no me diga que sólo lo hace por mí como si fuese el salvador de pobres desamparados, no niegue que le gusta..." sus labios están peligrosamente cerca de los míos "...porque sé que le excito, sé que le gusta tenerme en su cama y sé... que adora hacérmelo tanto como yo adoro que me lo haga" me deja libre, soltando un bufido. Toma su mochila y camina rotundamente hacia la puerta.

No pude atajarlo a tiempo. Mi cuerpo no reaccionó hasta que él desapareció tras ella. _Demonios!!_

Suelto un gruñido y me tiro en el sillón, frente a mi escritorio. ¿Qué mierda hice mal para merecerme esto? _Todo, Severus_. Sí, es verdad, debí detener todo desde un principio. Debí dejarlo ir aquel día. No debí decirle que se siente frente a mí para hablar de su maldita atracción por mí. Ni siquiera debí explicarle por cuáles malditas razones debía abandonar esas ideas.

Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Y... demonios, me cuesta admitirlo, pero el muchacho tiene la maldita razón. Con un bufido de por medio y un ardor en el estómago admito que adoro tenerlo en mi cama. Pero eso no significa explícitamente que sienta algo por él. Podría estar enteramente desligado. El amor y el sexo no están obligados a ir de la mano. Y no le puedo demostrar algo que no siento. _El hecho de que no quieras sentirlo no significa que no lo sientas, Sev._ "Maldición!" golpeo la madera y luego deslizo la mano por mis cabellos. Debo calmarme.

Respiro profundo, y no se por qué ilógica razón, pero tomo su pergamino, quizás solo para ver su letra. Lo volteo y leo...

_Estoy realmente enfadado por lo que me dijo la otra noche. No necesitaba hacerlo. Si realmente cree que sólo lo hace por mi, no vuelva a llamarme. Yo veré como conformarme sin usted. No será lo mismo, pero prefiero estar solo a que me torture de esa manera. De todos modos el sufrimiento es parte de mí y suelo acostumbrarme fácil. _

_Y realmente no se qué poner como respuesta a ninguna pregunta de este examen; anoche no estudié porque no dormí pensando en usted. Apostaría que en este momento se debe estar mintiendo grabando en su terca mente que no le interesa. Pero yo se que sí._

_Y si tanto le importa saber que estaba haciendo antes de su clase... sí, me estuve masturbando. Pensando en usted, si quiere más detalles. Y no se por que rayos escribo todo esto... Creo que es porque me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de usted._

_Solo eso._

_Potter._

…_anoche…pensando en usted…_

…_si tanto le interesa…masturbándome…._

…_porque me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de usted…_

…_me di cuenta...que estoy enamorado de usted…_

…_estoy enamorado de usted…_

"¡Oh, Dios!" exclamo hundiendo el rostro en mis manos. _Por qué caí tan profundo?_

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»"o"«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

"Potter, mírame"

"No lo haré."

Cinco días después del último que recuerdo haberlo visto. Está sentado en el suelo de mi despacho, con la espalda apoyada en mi sillón, abrazando sus piernas, mirando a un lado. Estoy tratando de hacerlo mover desde hace más de veinte minutos. Simplemente vino y tiró su cuerpo allí, y no dijo ni hizo nada desde ése momento. Nuestras prácticas se están yendo al diablo.

_Eso no es lo que realmente te preocupa..._

"Potter, no podemos practicar Oclumancia si no me prestas atención"

"Admita que es mentira lo que dijo esa noche" no me dirige la mirada aunque yo estoy hundiendo la mía en él. Roza sus piernas con los pulgares y sus labios están tensos, como siempre que esta enfadado.

"No lo haré"

"¡Entonces no voy a mirarlo!" lanzo un bufido cruzándome de brazos y camino por la oficina tratando de calmarme. Mi mente esta demasiado alterada como para armar una oración que lo haga reaccionar coherentemente.

Demonios! Se está volviendo terriblemente difícil luchar con ésto. Pude haberme quedado en el lado correcto, rechazando su insistente invitación, pero NO! Caí en sus manos al igual que con su padre. Y ahora no puedo escapar. _Lo necesito. Necesito sus ojos sobre mí._

"Potter" exhalo, ubicándome frente a él. "Ese día leí lo que pusiste en tu examen"

"Genial" resopla. _Maldito muchacho!_

"Escúchame, Potter, ya te lo dije, no puedes permitirte profesar semejante sentimiento por mi… porque soy tu profesor y tengo veinte años más que tú y..."

"No es lo que importa" me interrumpe elevando la mirada hacia mí "Lo que importa es que usted no siente lo mismo" Su rostro esta impregnado en frustración. _Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. Maldición! Es que ni yo entiendo que me pasa..._ Puedo ver el desasosiego en sus facciones de adolescente. "Solo le interesa mi trasero o tener mi boca chupando su miembro hasta hacerlo venir" _Dios, no digas eso…_ Se pone de pie, sacándome de su camino con un empujón, y entonces se vuelve a mi "Pues puede obtenerlo de quien sea. Yo no volveré a ser su perra una vez más"

Sus pasos se alejan de mí hacia la puerta. Camino tras él y lo aferro del brazo. Entonces se voltea con los ojos empapados de lágrimas de odio.

"Potter…"

"Creí que podría sentir algo por mi si le daba mi cuerpo, pero fui un idota al pensar así"

Se escapa de mi sacudiendo con violencia su brazo y camina... prácticamente corre hacia la puerta. _No lo puedes dejar ir, Severus._

Lo arrincono contra ella, volteándolo hacia mí. Y lo beso.

Puedo sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. Tomo su rostro y seco las gotas con mis pulgares, dejando mi lengua viajar por su boca, sintiendo la suya acariciándola. _Potter, yo…_

"Deténgase!!" exclama empujándome. Atraviesa el despacho, la arcada de piedra que lo separa de lo que pretende ser mi habitación, y se desploma en la cama cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Desde la arcada puedo ver como su pecho sube y baja en golpes. _Está llorando._ No interesa, no puedo luchar con un adolescente, tiene que solucionar sólo sus problemas. _Pero su problema eres tú, Severus_. Camino hacia él y me detengo apoyado en el parante del dosel "Si seguirá siento así... no me llame... se lo pedí..."

"No podemos detener las sesiones de Ocluman..."

"¡La Oclumancia es un pretexto, no la nombre!" brama dando un golpe seco al colchón con ambos puños "Yo... yo no quiero irme, profesor... ni odiarlo... pero es demasiado difícil..." sus esmeraldas parecen brillar más que nunca. _Eres solo un niño... _Trata de contener las lágrimas pero sus ojos están húmedos en ellas. "... y si me dice... que... que hace las cosas que hace sólo para... para complacerme... porque necesito 'hacerlo'... y usted también... entonces lo único que creo es que simplemente soy su objeto sexual...una ramera en su cama..." Sus mejillas están rojas. _Está sufriendo, has algo!!_

"Potter…" intento comenzar sentándome a su lado. Saco con mis manos las suyas que habían vuelto a cubrir su rostro "...yo…" _Mierda_ "…simplemente… quiero decirte que no te tengo como un… sinónimo de sexo, yo… yo… creo que tú eres... eres..." suspiro, buscando en mi cabeza las palabras adecuadas. No quiero errar y embarrarlo aun más. No quiero ilusionarlo. "...Harry, mira..." intento. Pero en ese instante él se endereza y sube a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, tomando mi rostro con sus manos, lo acaricia y besa mis labios, dejándome sin habla.

Jamás me sorprendió tanto una acción de Potter. La situación es extraña. Esto estuvo a punto de ser empalagosamente –asquerosamente- romántico, pero me detuve... y él...

Su respiración se va calmando lentamente, mientras que su suave lengua acaricia la mía, a cada segundo con mayor delicadeza. Cuando mis sentidos recapacitan y comienzan a degustar su dulce sabor noto sus labios separarse de los míos y su cabeza recostarse contra mi hombro.

"Siento haber hecho tal escándalo..." noto su aliento cálido contra mi cuello y mis manos viajan a su espalda, acariciándola suavemente "... necesitaba decírselo..." No puedo responder. No sé que responder. "Cree que dijo demasiado, no es así?" pregunta volviendo sus esmeraldas a mí, acariciando mis labios con él dedo índice. "Entonces no diga nada más, profesor" susurra a mi oído "Fue suficiente para mi… ya entendí..."

Sus cálidos labios besan mi frío cuello haciéndome soltar una exhalación, y sus dedos descienden de mi boca entreabierta por mi mentón, mi cuello, y mi pecho, acariciándolo, escabulléndose bajo la tela de la túnica. Desatando los botones.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»"o"«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

"Ah!!… pro-profesor…" sus gemidos me vuelven loco, y no puedo dejar de mover mis caderas sobre su cuerpo. "... Dios!... a-ah!!…" Observo su rostro, empapado en finas gotas de transpiración, sus rojas mejillas, sus brillantes labios separados, gimiendo…_Maldición!_

"No debiste… hacerlo… Potter…"

"Quería!!…" exclama él "… desde hace... días... nhh!!..."

"Te gusta... ??…" pregunto lamiéndole luego la línea de la clavícula, sin detener mis caderas.

"Sí…!!… más… AH!!…" sus dedos se hunden en mi espalda. Mi excitación parece a punto de explotar cuando siento aquella dureza golpeando mi abdomen.

"Más… qué…?" la rodeo con mis dedos. Y comienzo a masturbarlo. Presionando su miembro, moviéndome de arriba a abajo. Está realmente duro. El gime aun más alto.

"...más... agh!!…fuerte...!!"

Me siento a punto de tocar el cielo. Aquella cueva es tan estrecha y cálida y presiona mi miembro con tanta locura, que parece querer devorarlo cada vez que quiero sacarlo de allí, obligándome a penetrarla de nuevo.

"P-Potter…!!"

"Por favor…dígame… Ha-Harry…"

"…Harry…" repito moviéndome hacia un costado, yendo mas profundo, masajeando su próstata.

"DIOS!!…profesor… AH!!…nhh..."

Un grito ahogado sale de su garganta, conjugando una serie de gemidos incontrolados, abrazándome más fuerte, arqueando su espalda, tensando cada uno de sus músculos. Puedo sentir su semen deslizándose por mis dedos, entre nuestros cuerpos, y las repentinas y sucesivas contracciones de las paredes contra mi erección no me dejan mantener la razón un segundo más, haciéndome gemir su nombre en aquella exquisita sensación de gloria...

_Eres perfecto…_

Perdiendo todo el aire contenido en una última exhalación, tratando de normalizar mi respiración, me acerco a su rostro y lo beso. Él baja sus piernas de mi espalda y yo me tiro hacia un costado, desplomándome boca arriba sobre las sábanas. "Genial..." jadea sonriendo, colocando una mano sobre su pecho desnudo, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Se vuelve a mí y me acaricia el rostro. Lo miro. "Lo que le escribí en el examen... señor... es verdad... Realmente estoy enamorado de usted, profesor..." susurra, y se une a mis labios una vez más. _Potter..._

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche?" le pregunto.

Sonríe.

_Perdóname por no ser capaz a decirte "Te necesito"._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!!!! Aquí yo de nuevo y ahora si que los voy a subir rápido así que no se me queden desatentos y pase por aquí una vez por semana Bien…vuelvo de rendir dos exámenes así que estoy con 0 de neuronas activas….así que los dejo con lo que en verdad quieren leer (espero xD) Con ustedes…… el capi 3!! Y solo eso, que lo disfruten Atte: Draconiger Capítulo III Debo Detenerme 

-Debemos detener esto, Potter.

-Pero no podemos.

_Es verdad. AMBOS no podemos. _

-Está prohibido, Potter. Tú estas prohibido para mi.

-¡Lo sé!- exclama él, mirándome desde la mesa. El té dentro de su taza tiembla por el reciente golpe. -Pero no está prohibido amar, señor- suspira, bajando la mirada -Y yo lo amo-.

_Pero no está prohibido amar, y yo lo amo…_

Recuerdo la conversación de hace cuatro días a cada segundo. Él está enamorado de mí. ¿Qué debo hacer? _Retribúyeselo, es lo que quieres, ¿no es así?_. No! Yo soy su profesor, tengo veinte años más que él, él es un muchacho, él es... el hijo de James. Él es la prueba de que él me dejó por una mujer. Odio a James. _Lo amaste una vez_. Sí, pero ahora lo odio.

El problema es que… no puedo sentir el mismo rencor por su hijo.

-¡Maldición, deja de pensar!- hundo mis dedos en mis cabellos. Tirado en mi cama recuerdo su rostro observándome a los ojos...

"_No me interesa lo que los demás crean que es correcto. Y si usted dice que está prohibido, yo le diré que siempre me gustó romper las reglas"_

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Escucho el sonido de los estudiantes lejos, subiendo las escaleras, y un grupo de Slytherins pasan junto a mí. Draco Malfoy me sonríe y saluda con la cabeza. Si él supiese lo que estoy haciendo con su peor enemigo me bajaría del maldito pedestal en el que me tiene.

Las voces desaparecen y pronto el hall queda sin un alma en él. Mi túnica se mueve mientras camino, pensando en qué demonios haré con mi vida. Debo parar de ver a ese maldito muchacho o finalmente ocurrirá lo que tanto temo... me enamoraré de él. Pero las clases de Oclumancia son un factor fundamental que me hace estar conectado con Potter, estar con él. Quizás deba detenerme. Porque no lo puedo detener a él.

-Profesor-. Escucho su voz a mi lado y una corriente recorre mis vértebras. -¿A dónde va?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter. Y no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta caminando a mi lado hacia las mazmorras.

-Alguien puede sospechar que eres gay y que follarás conmigo esta noche.

-¿Y no es verdad?- sonríe. Mis labios se tensan pero mi corazón quiere reír ante esa broma tan idiota.

-No es verdad al menos que me obligues a hacerlo, Potter.

-¿Está diciendo que quiere que lo obligue, profesor?- ríe sosteniendo mi brazo, solo un poco, para reducir mis pasos.

-Detén tus bromas, Potter- lo reprendo. -¿Has practicado Oclumancia como te lo dije?

-Lo lamento, no pude… usted me castiga tanto en clases por mis 'patéticas pociones' que no tengo tiempo ni para pensar en mi-. Suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Entonces... ¿a dónde va?

-A mi despacho ¿no puedes ver, Potter? ¿Acaso demasiado sexo te dejó ciego?

-Si es por el detalle de que usted me pide que me quite las gafas en 'ese' preciso momento, creo que sí... que ha afectado aun más mi vista.- Su rostro se vuelve a mi y sonríe con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nos detenemos frente a mi puerta. Él no parece querer moverse. Frustrado, lo miro y lanzo un bufido.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí, Potter?

-Oclumancia- dice riendo. _Demonios!_ Olvidé que hoy teníamos práctica! -Acaso pensar mucho en mi lo dejó amnésico, profesor?-

No le respondo. Se encoge de hombros y entra con una sonrisa de satisfacción a mi despacho. Yo lo sigo y cierro la puerta.

_Una vez más juntos_. Maldición, no podré olvidarlo de ésta manera.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-…dios!!… deténgase!!…

-No podemos detenernos, Potter. Necesitas aprender.

-Pero duele!!…

No. No estamos teniendo sexo. Él esta de rodillas en el suelo, aferrando su cabeza.

-¡No es posible que me dejes ver toda tu vida, incluso los momentos de salvaje lujuria, y me detengas en un estúpido último recuerdo!

-Es que no quiero… que lo vea…

-No me interesa si quieres o no, Potter. Debes detenerme apenas yo vea al perro de tu tía tratando de morderte cuando tenías seis años ¡allí quiero que me detengas!

-Es que no me importa que vea eso, profesor- jadea él, elevando la mirada hacia mi. -Quiero que sepa todo sobre mi vida... sobre mi.

-Detén tus frases románticas, Potter, esto es Oclumancia. A Dumbledore no le interesa saber si estás enamorado de mí. Él quiere verte a salvo.- Lanzo un bufido y me desplomo en mi sillón. -No importa si tú quieres que vea lo que ocurrió en tu vida... lo único que quiero es que me detengas incluso antes de que entre en ti.

Él eleva la mirada y me observa con las mejillas sonrojadas. -¿Puedes dejar de pensar de 'esa' manera, Potter? ¡No me estoy refiriendo a ésa forma de entrar!

_Lo único que quiero es que me detengas incluso antes de que entre en ti._ Quizás Harry no está tan errado.

-Lo siento… estoy cansado…- se disculpa, poniéndose de pie. -Por favor, déjeme descansar un segundo... mi cabeza va a estallar...

Asiento con la cabeza, frustrado. Odio tener que... odio poder ver cada uno de los instantes de su vida por el simple hecho de que los últimos recuerdos son los que más aparecen. Él, desnudo, tocándose, tocándome, yo, yo, yo, otra vez yo, nosotros besándonos, teniendo sexo... ¡es todo igual! ¡No puede controlarse! ¡Controlar su mente! Puedo andar por ella libremente las veces que quiera. Y entonces... ZAZ! Hay algo que lo hace gritar y caer de rodillas rogándome que me detenga.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea, Potter?- le pregunto, sentándome en mi escritorio, frente a él. Me observa, y niega con la cabeza. -Es importante para la Oclumancia...

-No, no lo es.- me contradice, mirándome a los ojos. Bien, es necesario para mí. Siento una enorme intriga por lo que él quiere ocultar. Pero no lo molesto. Ese único recuerdo que él quiere ocultar el lo único que le hace detenerme. Entonces, es importante para la Oclumancia que cierre mi maldita boca.

El silencio nos rodea por varios minutos. Trato de no observarlo. Él simplemente respira profundo y tiene la vista clavada en el suelo. Veo sus ojos verdes... suspiro. Son tan hermosos. Él es tan hermoso. _No. Detente_. Sé que lo que está ocurriendo no debe seguir así. Las cosas se están yendo de mis manos, no las puedo controlar. Cada vez que él se acerca a mi me vuelvo vulnerable. Sí, yo soy el vulnerable, no él. Intento a cada minuto no pensar en el maldito muchacho, pero cada persona que veo me hace recordarlo. Por las noches intento mantener la cabeza fría, la mente en blanco, y dormir. Pero no puedo. Él se desliza por mis pensamientos y me habla al oído. Me dice 'Te amo' una y otra vez. Lo imagino en mi cama. Escucho su voz en el silencio de la noche. Y veo su cuerpo durante el día. Y cuando creo que lo estoy sacando de mi mente, él me saluda, me sonríe... Dios, ¡debo detenerme!

_DEBO detenerlo…_

-Potter, si estás cansado creo que fue suficiente por hoy. Puedes irte.- Él no me mira. Sus ojos continúan clavados en el suelo. -Potter...

-Estuve pensando en usted anoche, profesor…

-No, no ahora, Potter, vamos, vete…

-No.- me detiene, volviéndose a mí. -No, no de esa forma- frota sus manos en sus rodillas y vuelve a mirar al suelo. -Estuve pensando... que dentro suyo... quizás muy dentro suyo... usted siente una atracción por mi que no es meramente sexual...

Bajo la mirada a mi taza de té. No quiero escucharlo. _No quiero._

-Potter, te di permiso para que te vayas…

-Pero yo no quiero irme- responde calmadamente. -Quiero estar con usted... simplemente estar... y saber que usted esta allí... cerca de mí... y que puedo hablarle... contarle lo que pienso… lo que siento...

-Potter, por favor, toma tus cosas y vete.

-¿Por qué me quiere echar, profesor?- sus esmeraldas perforan mis ojos. _Mi corazón. _-Hoy no he echo nada malo…

_Sí. Hoy estas mas hermoso que nunca. Y me estás diciendo cosas románticas que no quiero escuchar. Porque no quiero sentir nada hacia ti. Así que… _

-Vete.

-Profesor, escúcheme…-. Elevo la vista y lo miro a los ojos. Estoy temblando. Él luce decepcionado. -… solo quiero hablar con usted…

-Y yo no quiero escucharte, Potter, las cosas se han pasado de revoluciones y si no detengo esto tú no lo harás, así que vete de aquí.- Estoy tratando no ser ofensivo. Estoy tratando de mantener mi voz calmada. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas mejor. _Estoy tratando de olvidarlo._

-Solo quiero hablar. Usted me ha dicho que no hay solo sexo entre nosotros.- Comienza a enojarse. A frustrarse. -¿Va a decirme que me mintió de nuevo?

Lanzo un bufido. Me tiene atrapado. _Demonios, niño, desaparece de una buena vez de mi vida!_

-No.

-¡Entonces déjeme quedar con usted!

-Vete- es la única palabra que puedo formar.

Se levanta de un salto, llevando las manos a la cabeza, y camina por mi despacho, agitado. Entonces se vuelve a mi. Puedo ver la furia en sus ojos, la confusión.

-¡Deténgase!- grita apretando los puños. -¡No puedo entenderlo, profesor!

-No quiero que me entiendas.

-Un día me deja dormir a su lado y al otro me echa de su despacho. Un día me dice que lo que ocurre entre nosotros no es solamente sexual y al otro me dice que no quiere escucharme ¡No lo entiendo, profesor!

-Vete de aquí, Potter.

-¡NO!- grita nuevamente. -¡Quiero saber que mierda ocurre con usted!

_Estoy enamorándome de ti._

-No ocurre nada, Potter. Solo estoy tratando de mantenernos a salvo...

-¡¿A salvo de qué?! ¡¿Quién quiere atacarnos?! ¡¿Alguien sabe acaso lo que ocurre entre nosotros dos?!

-Si continúas gritando lo harán, Potter- le advierto.

Él parece querer decir algo, abre su boca, mueve sus labios, pero el sonido no sale de su garganta.

-Usted esta demente- se lamenta al final, dándome la espalda, negando con la cabeza. Quiero repetir una vez mas -Vete de aquí- pero soy yo quien no puede formar palabras ahora. _Maldición, sí, estoy demente._

Lo observo por unos segundos. Está dándome la espalda, apoyando sus manos en la pared, mirando el suelo.

_Si tan solo pudiera elegir lo prohibido una vez más..._

_Si tan solo pudiera explicarte el verdadero por qué de todo esto..._

-Potter…- mis manos tocan sus hombros. Él las quita en un movimiento brusco. Y yo las ubico de nuevo en el mismo lugar. -Potter... tienes razón...

-Qué...- susurra mirándome -¿Tengo razón acerca de que usted está demente?

-No-. Suspiro. -Tienes razón… acerca de que te mentí cuando te dije que lo que ocurría entre nosotros no era meramente sexual...

_Estás mintiendo!! Ahora estas mintiendo, maldito e insensible témpano!!_

_Lo siento, Harry... debo detener esto...es por el bien de los dos..._

Sus ojos se abren, enormes, sorprendidos. Y entonces su rostro se torna apenado.

-Fui un idiota…- susurra mirando el suelo, negando con la cabeza.

-Y si lo que está pasando entre nosotros sobrepasara lo sexual... no podría permitirlo, Potter...por todas las razones que te di... y por eso te pido que te vayas.

-Pero… profesor…

-…y que no vuelvas aquí... nunca más... Hablaré con Dumbledore, suspenderemos las sesiones...

-Pero… pero no puede…no puedo...

-Demonios, sí puedes... y si no puedes déjame decirte que no te dejaré sobrepasar aquella puerta una vez más.

-Pero… necesito aprender Oclumancia.

-¡Nunca te interesó la Oclumancia, Potter!- exclamo alejándome de él. Quiero golpearlo. Golpearme.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No me importa la Oclumancia!- responde siguiendo mis pasos. -¡Solo me importa usted!

-Pues no debería, Potter.

-¿Por qué?- me aferra de los brazos y devora mis ojos con las llamaradas de sus esmeraldas. -¿Acaso tiene miedo? ¿Tiene miedo de sentir algo por mi?

_Sin duda, sí, tengo miedo._

-Vete-de-aquí.

Mi espalda choca contra la pared. Siento un cuerpo presionándome. Una lengua moviéndose dentro de mi boca. _Potter me tiene arrinconado._ Siento sus manos aferrar mi rostro, sus labios rozando los míos con furia. Siento su cuerpo. Siento su cálida piel debajo de sus ropas. Siento sus caderas frotando las mías. Siento su profunda y sonora respiración. Siento la excitación viajando por mi cuerpo. Siento su lengua recorriendo mi cuello. Siento sus labios succionando mi piel. Siento cómo me quita la túnica. Siento su bajo vientre presionando mi miembro. Siento sus manos escurrirse debajo de mi camisa. Siento sus dedos entrando en mis pantalones. Siento sus jadeos chocando mis oídos.

_Y no lo puedo detener... _

-Potter

-Guarde silencio, profesor-. Sus dedos desabotonan rápidamente mi camisa, mientras sus labios recorren cada porción de pecho que es descubierto, lamiendo mis pezones, mordiéndolos. _No aguanto._ Finalmente la tela cae al suelo.

-Potter, te ordené que te vayas…

-Oh, estoy seguro de que realmente usted no quiere que lo haga.- ríe aferrando mis brazos, empujándome luego con brusquedad, haciéndome desplomar en la cama. Sube sobre mi, sentándose a horcajadas, y su boca ataca nuevamente mi cuello, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, frotando al mismo tiempo sus caderas contra las mías. _No._ Aunque quiero no puedo contener mi excitación. Ser sometido por Harry. Trae un vil recuerdo de James. Ese poder sobre mí. Ese maldito dominio. Esa embriagante sensación de placer otorgado cuando te niegas. Y su multiplicación a niveles indiscutibles. Mi cuerpo defrauda una vez más a mis pensamientos y raciocinio. -¿Quiere usted que lo haga... profesor?

Contengo un gemido apretando mis labios, sintiendo cómo aquella sensual voz desciende por mis venas hasta explotar en mi erección. -Hace calor aquí ¿no lo cree, señor?- susurra quitándose la camisa. Es verdad, hace mucho calor, y siento que puedo llegar a morir al ver las sutiles gotas de transpiración en su cuello y frente, producidas por su fiereza y agitación. Su cabeza desciende nuevamente, mientras separa sus labios mostrando aquel exquisito y prodigioso músculo al que solemos llamar lengua.

-Demonios, Potter, detente!!- exclamo cuando él vuelve a recorrer uno de mis pezones con ella, y luego lo muerde, lo succiona... -¡¡Detente, maldición!!- lo freno alejándolo de mi.

-¡No!- grita volviendo a empujarme, dejándome tirado en la cama nuevamente. Mierda ¿en qué maldito momento formó tales músculos? _No son sus músculos... es que solo media parte de ti quiere marcharse de allí... _-Usted adora que yo le ruegue...no es así?- dice mirándome a los ojos. -... ahora será usted el que rogará...-. Sus manos desatan mis pantalones y una de ellas se desliza dentro, presionando mi erección por sobre la ropa interior. -... rogará que me detenga...- Su lengua comienza a recorrer cada porción de mi pecho, bajando por mi abdomen -...que no siga...- Y sus manos acarician y presionan cada vez más fuerte mi miembro por sobre la tela -...Porque... siente que va a morir...- Roza con sus dientes mis costillas, juega luego alrededor de mi ombligo.-...y le excita que sea prohibido...- _Dios, no debo gemir. No debo excitarme. Demonios! _-¿Qué ocurre, profesor?- susurra desnudando mis caderas -¿Quiere acaso que me detenga?-

_Mierda, Potter, no hagas eso!!_ Demonios no, no quiero. No quiero que te detengas.

-Sí.

-¿Está seguro?- pregunta tomando mi miembro, lamiendo suavemente la punta.

-Es… estoy seguro…

-Wow!… es realmente sensual cuando duda al hablar…-. Ríe, arrodillándose en la cama. Sus dedos se enganchan en el borde de sus pantalones y lo bajan, junto con sus boxers. Por poco suelto un gemido al notar su tensa erección. Él se acuesta en la cama entonces, quitándose los zapatos, sus pantalones, dejando sus piernas desnudas. Dejando su cuerpo desnudo. Inmóvil, y sin ser atacado aun, yo, a su lado, no puedo detener los fuertes latidos que parecen querer perforarme el pecho ni menos aun controlar mi agitada respiración. -Bien, profesor...- susurra volviéndose a mi. -¿... continuamos?

-No.- le respondo con seguridad.

-¿Entonces por qué no se levantó y vistió, eh?- _Demonios, está tomando ventaja de su arrogancia._ Está acostado a mi lado, pero inverso a mi cuerpo. Y si miro al maldito costado puedo ver su ombligo, la fina línea oscura que desciende de él y, _mierda_, también su erección.

Mis ojos se cierran de repente. Siento sus labios succionar mi miembro, moviéndose luego, subiendo y bajando, su lengua acariciando cada centímetro de él, sus dedos tocando todo lo que sus labios no pueden tocar. _No. No, espera, Potter... Potter, no!!... espera... ah!!... Potter, de... detente!! _Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Mi cabeza da vueltas. Necesito mantener la cordura. Necesito sacarlo de allí. Necesito echarlo de mi oficina. _Demonios, Potter, deja de ser tan exquisito!_

Siento su mano libre aferrar la mía y dirigirla hacia su miembro. Yo hago fuerza opuesta, -...Vamos... profesor...- pero no tanta como para evitar que él la coloque sobre su tensa piel -...no quiere hacerlo?...- Intercala entre succiones -...el también...- gime presionando mi mano torpemente sobre su erección -... necesita... sus labios...

-Potter... basta...

-No quiero...- responde él soltando mi mano, concentrándose aun más en sus succiones. Haciendo entrar mi miembro hasta su garganta. Chupando con fuerza. Aumentando la velocidad. _Dios... detente..._

Oigo un gemido escapar de él y suelto un jadeo. Uno más, esta vez más fuerte. _Dios, no!_ Vuelco mi cabeza hacia un costado para separar mi vista de aquella lujuriosa escena y mis pupilas se dilatan viendo como sus propios dedos acarician su excitado miembro. _Dios, espera!! Detente... detente, Potter… por favor… detente!!…_Sus dedos ascienden y descienden recorriendo el miembro al mismo ritmo que su boca lo hace con el mío. Escucho sus gemidos, cada vez más altos. _Potter... por favor..._ Veo su mano, presionando más fuerte. Siento sus labios succionando con más potencia. Observo sus líquidos preseminales deslizarse entre sus dedos.

-...P-Potter!...

-… bien…- dice dejando libre mi miembro -… quiere usted que me detenga, profesor?- No le respondo. No puedo responderle. Simplemente lo observo, con odio y lujuria. -Oh, vamos...- susurra subiendo a horcajadas sobre mi, dejando su rostro cerca del mio. -Dígame lo que quiere, señor. En fin, solo estamos buscando placer, no lo cree? Eso es lo único que hacemos, no?- su lengua se hunde en mi boca y juega con la mía violenta y divinamente por unos segundos.

Mi erección está a punto de explotar, rozando la de él. -... bien, profesor...- dice entonces enderezándose. Veo horrorizado como coloca sus dedos dentro de su boca y los comienza a lamer, impregnándolos de saliva. Y mira mis ojos. _Dios!_ _... No lo hagas..._ Se acerca nuevamente a mí, sosteniéndose con un codo apoyándose al lado de mi cabeza, y con sus labios casi tocando los míos. -...creo que es hora de hacer esto mas... divertido...- Siento sus labios dejar escapar libremente una exhalación contra los míos, y no tardo ni medio segundo en entender que, allí abajo, él esta hundiendo sus dedos dentro de su orificio. -... Dios! Profesor… esto se… siente… excelente…- mira mis ojos con una sonrisa impregnada en ironía y venganza -... pero sería mejor... si fuesen sus dedos... y más aún... si usted estuviese dentro de mi...- _Maldición, quiero follarte ya, muchacho!_ Cierro mis ojos, rogando que pronto tenga compasión. -...sentirlo... bombeando dentro de mi...- Su erección roza y presiona la mía, sus gemidos chocan mi rostro y puedo imaginar sus malditos dedos entrando y saliendo húmedos de su orificio. _Debo detenerlo!_

-Potter, deja de…

-Si!!…- exclama soltando un gemido. -…sí… tiene razón…debo dejar de joderme…- una sonrisa se escurre en su excitado rostro mientras eleva su torso, sosteniéndose con ambas manos junto a mi cabeza. -... entonces, Severus Snape... si usted solo busca sexo en mi... aquí lo tiene...- sonríe con odio -Bon apettit...

_DEMONIOS!!_ Aferro con mis manos las sabanas, sintiendo como mi miembro penetra en su entrada lentamente al tiempo en que él suelta un grito ahogado, pronunciando una blasfemia. _Maldición, se siente tan estrecho y caliente!_ Detiene cuando llega hasta el fondo y vuelve a mirarme antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Comienza a moverse. Lentamente. Siento que voy a morir. Mierda, no tendría que dejarlo hacer eso. _Maldito niño estúpido, debería sacarte de aquí!_

-… profesor…- Dios, no puedo pensar. Se siente tan prefecto. ÉL es tan perfecto. _Deja de hacer eso, Potter... mierda!! _

_Dios, detente!!… Debería… _

-... profesor!!...

_odiarte!!… _

-...Si!!... es tan... caliente...

_Yo no… no debo..._

-...AH!!... si... señor!...

_...am... amarte!!... _

-...dios!!...ahg!!...profes...sor...

_¡¡__ESTUPIDO IDIOTA, DEJA DE HACER ESTO CONMIGO!! _

Siento una nube de estrellas nublar mis ojos y la sensación más exquisita apoderar mi cuerpo por completo, dejando todo de mi dentro de su adolescente ser.

-Ah...- mi corazón parece querer dejar mi pecho mientras mis músculos vuelven a relajarse. Estoy cubierto de transpiración, como él. Jadeando, como él.

-Lo odio…- susurra desplomando su cuerpo a mi lado, hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-No debiste haberlo hecho, Potter.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?- retruca enderezándose, parándose -Se debe sentir genial, no? Folló con el pequeño Harry una vez más...

-Me forzaste.

-¿Y usted se negó?- Está gritando, una vez más, mientras de viste. Y cuando termina de prender su camisa, sonríe. -Usted es... patético...

-¿Qué dijiste, Potter?- pregunto poniéndome de pie, atando mi pantalón.

-Que usted ama hacerlo conmigo- sonríe aun más, caminando hacia donde estoy. Y se detiene a dos centímetros de mi cuerpo. -Me ama a mi.

-¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ, POTTER!!- grito sintiendo una bomba explotar en mi pecho, empujándolo violentamente hasta la puerta. -¡¡SACA TU ASQUEROSO CUERPO DE MI VISTA!!

-¡¡USTED AMA MI CUERPO!! ¡¡Y ME AMA A MI, ENTIÉNDALO!!

-¡¡NO PUEDO AMARTE!! ¡¡SOY SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE COMO PARA SER TU PADRE!!

-¡¡Y YO SOY SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE COMO PARA SER SU AMANTE!!

Estampo la puerta con un golpe feroz dejando al maldito muchacho del otro lado. Escucho una fuerte patada estamparse en ella. Respiro profundo, y siento mi pecho estrujarse luego de sus ultimas palabras.

_Suficientemente grande como para ser mi amante..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy con escaso tiempo, así que aquí lo que en verdad quieren -… Espero que lo disfruten****…Capi 4!!!!**

**Draconiger.**

**Capítulo IV**

Suficiente

_Maldito estúpido sentimiento… _Mi cabeza está dando vueltas. Dos semanas. Duré solo dos semanas sin necesitarlo.

No. Yo no lo necesito. Él es un maldito muchacho arrogante, un maldito gusano que busca refugio en mi, eso es lo que es. _Ja-ja, buen mentiroso._

No, maldición, no! _No puedo evitarlo._ No es necesidad, es... es que se siente extraño no verlo molestándome. Faltó a cuatro de mis clases y no se presentó a ninguna sesión de Oclumancia.

_Y yo necesito verlo..._

_Oclumancia..._ no pude haber caído tan bajo...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore, yo entiendo que usted piensa que el muchacho debe tener sus problemas personales pero está en la conciencia de ambos que no podemos permitirle obviar las clases de Oclumancia.- _Severus Snape... eres patético._

-¿Estás seguro de que Harry no ha tenido ningún enfrentamiento o choque contigo últimamente?- _Segunda vez, la misma pregunta._

-No ha ocurrido nada.

-No puedo hacer nada, entonces.- _Le dije que no!_ ¿Acaso no entiende el significado de -No ocurrió nada-? _La palabra MENTIRA esta plasmada en mi frente. _-Mira, Severus, la única solución a este problema es que hables con el muchacho... y lo hagas ceder.

-No se si me comprendió, Albus...

-Comprendí, no lo dudes.- Su pacífica sonrisa me vuelve histérico. -¿Quieres que yo lo cite?

Siento como si mi estómago hubiese caído hasta mis pies y subido luego en un segundo.

-¿Citarlo?- pregunto. -Quizás no entendí bien...-

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender a que me refiero- responde él alzando una ceja, mirándome por sobre sus anteojos.

-Si- digo con seguridad -Si, creo que Potter tomará más en serio la entrevista si usted lo cita.

-Perfecto- sonríe Dumbledore comenzando a escribir.

_Dentro, muy profundo en mi, yo sonrió también..._

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Sus ojos verdes están clavados en el pizarrón desde que llegó. Sus dedos golpean constantemente sobre el pupitre y sus labios están apretados. _Sigues furioso. _De vez en cuando toma un ingrediente, lo arroja en la poción, y la revuelve, con el mismo desgano que siempre aplica a sus trabajos.Responde a sus amigos alzando las cejas y sonriendo. _Ocultas algo._ Claro que lo oculta, oculta nuestra relación, la oculta todo el tiempo. Pero esa sonrisa... la forma en que tensa sus labios dejando ver sus blancos dientes. _Quiero que sonrías así cuando estás conmigo._ Nunca ocurre, lo se, pues yo soy quien lo vuelve serio, quien lo hace enfadar siempre. _Porque también adoro verte enfadado. _Esa sonrisa intenta demostrarme que su vida es feliz sin mí. _Intentas mentirme, Potter, lo se..._

-Bien... todo el mundo coloque un poco de su poción en su frasco con su nombre y la dejan sobre el escritorio- ordeno poniéndome de pie. Él se levanta, pero no toma su frasco. No digo nada. Uno a uno los alumnos dejan los suyos en el escritorio y se retiran. Él esta de pie, guardando sus cosas. Dice algo a Weasley y a Granger, ellos asienten, y se retiran. Entonces, cuando el último alumno se marcha, toma su caldero y sin mirarme, camina hacia un lavabo que hay algo escondido detrás de unas estanterías y arroja allí su poción.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Potter?

-Esto apesta- responde sin mirarme -Como todo lo referido a usted.

Siento una bola de fuego dentro de mi pecho. Intento mantener la calma.

-¿Buscas que quite puntos a tu casa?

-Siempre lo hace- responde encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo hasta su pupitre.

-Estoy tratando de no castigarte, Potter, pero si te atreves a...

-¿Castigarme?- pregunta volviéndose a mi, mirándome a los ojos -¿Quiere que tenga una sanción con usted así puede meter eso como excusa para tenerme de nuevo en su cama?-

-Diez puntos...

-¡Me importa un maldito demonio los puntos!- exclama golpeando su pupitre. Y llevándose la mochila al hombro camina hasta mi escritorio y apoya bruscamente una hoja de pergamino frente a mi -Y no creí que llegaría a pedirle a Dumbledore para tenerme dos segundos con usted- sus ojos despiden llamas de furia. -Oclumancia...- Entonces sonríe -Lamentablemente cuando se dio cuenta de que me necesita es demasiado tarde- y antes de que abra la boca, termina -Y no pienso ir a su despacho aunque Dumbledore lo diga ¿entendido?-

Da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. Escucho vagamente un "Patético..." que sale de su garganta.

-Lamentablemente cuando se de cuenta de que ir a mi despacho le hubiese permitido conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos... será demasiado tarde.

Sus pasos se detienen. Dos segundos. Y entonces retoma la marcha y desaparece tras la puerta.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

_Maldito estúpido muchacho!... _¿¡Por qué demonios no funcionó¡Debería haberlo hecho!

Recorro en círculos mi despacho. No. No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Ni a él ni a la idiota idea de que mi plan fracasó. Debería serenarme pero sé que no puedo. Mis emociones están palpitando por salir de mis venas. _Demonios, estoy furioso!_

Volteo la mirada y observo el reloj de pie. Ya pasaron varios minutos de las 12. Debería dormir.

Me acuesto en la cama mirando el techo. Siento su aroma impregnando las sábanas. Miro hacia un lado... su cuerpo está de rodillas en el colchón. Su mirada luce algo furiosa pero tiene una sonrisa malvada marcada en los labios. Sus manos desatan rápidamente su pantalón y se lo baja junto con sus boxers, quitándoselos. Y se acuesta a mi lado. Lo oigo decir "Ahora usted me rogará..."

_¡__DEMONIOS!_ Me siento de un salto y cubro mi rostro con las manos. _No puede ser..._

Observo la nada, pensando en aquellas palabras. _"Ahora usted me rogará..."._ Potter indefectiblemente (y lamentablemente) tiene una razón predicativa en sus palabras.

_Ahora soy yo quien te estoy rogando que vuelvas._

-Severus Snape¡pareces una muchachita de secundaria!- me arden las venas. Parece que las siete copas de vino rojo que tomé aumentan aun más mi furia y desasosiego, aunque jamás el alcohol hizo algún efecto en mí. Quizás es el hecho de que no tuve ningún tipo de relación desde hace veinte años... y ahora termino teniéndola con el hijo de quien amé una vez...

Escucho el reloj sonar las 1. Miro la puerta de mi despacho.

_Debes estar allí... en alguna parte..._

Y camino hacia ella.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Mi respiración se detiene en cuanto aferro el picaporte entre mis dedos. Dios, qué estoy haciendo? Y giran, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Severus Snape en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos, observando el apellido Potter plasmado en la puerta en la lista de los que duermen detrás de ella. Ya lo hice una vez. _Hace más de veinte años._

Empujo la pesada madera, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Mi vista viaja por cada una de las camas. Allí veo el naranja cabello del estúpido Ronald Weasley emergiendo por entre las sabanas. Él debe dormir en la cama siguiente. Me habló una vez de que le gustaba mirar por la ventana sentado en su cama. Y bajando un poco mis ojos de la fuerte tormenta que azota las afueras del castillo, diviso su piel... sus cabellos desparramados... Camino lentamente. Mis pasos hacen coro con los latidos de mi corazón. Ya hice esto una vez. Un único Slytherin entre un montón de Gryffindors durmiendo.

Me detengo a su lado. Los ronquidos de algunos idiotas me impiden oír su calmada respiración. Lo observo. Las sábanas cubren su cuerpo hasta sus caderas. Su cabello más desparramado que nunca cae graciosamente sobre la almohada. Tiene uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, como si se hubiese estado acariciando el cabello antes de dormir, y el otro tendido hacia un costado. Su pecho asciende y desciende lentamente. Y su pijama ha subido hasta la altura de sus últimas costillas, dejándome ver su delgado abdomen, y la maldita y excitante línea de vello debajo de su ombligo.

_Siento __déjà__vu_

-Viniste- susurró James aquella vez, cuando lo desperté.

-Sé que esto no está bien, James... ¿qué pasará si despiertan?

-No lo harán...- sonrió él haciéndome entrar bajo sus mantas -... si no se despiertan con los ronquidos de Sirius no lo harán con tus gemidos...

Lo observo. Él es su hijo. Harry...

_Quizás aún más perfecto que tu padre..._

Me siento al borde de la cama. Las yemas de mis dedos acarician su abdomen, casi sin rozarlo. Descienden, flanquean su ombligo, bajan aun más hasta el margen de sus pantalones. Humedezco mis labios. Mi respiración es lenta y profunda, pero igual siento que me falta el aire. Mis ojos vuelven a su rostro... las pestañas negras... las mejillas sonrosadas... los labios entreabiertos... Acaricio su labio inferior con mi pulgar y mi respiración se detiene en cuanto él frunce repentinamente el ceño. Entonces vuelve a relajarse. Y yo vuelvo a respirar.

-¿Hace calor... allí abajo...?- escuché susurrar a James entre jadeos. Sentía mi rostro empapado en transpiración bajo las frazadas, pero no podía dejar de succionar. -Porque... a-aquí... si...

_Repito una vez más el mismo ritual que adoré una vez. _

Mis dedos desatan uno a uno los botones del pijama, descubriendo su suave pecho. Deslizo la tela hacia los costados. Observo sus pectorales, sus costillas apenas marcadas... Mojo una vez más mis labios, deseando humedecer aquellos sonrosados pezones para verlos tensos. La palma de mi mano se deposita en su pecho. Él no se mueve. Mis dedos los acarician, notando aquella tremenda suavidad. Y descienden, lentamente, acariciando aquella piel.

_Si no te tengo por tu voluntad, te tendré por la mía..._

-...nh... nhh... nh...- mordía con fuerza la almohada para evitar el dolor, mientras la excitación me retorcía las entrañas. Tirado de costado, con James detrás de mí, ambos cubiertos hasta la cabeza con las frazadas, impregnados de transpiración, con el temor de que nos descubran, sintiendo su miembro dentro de mi cuerpo, las embestidas de sus caderas, sus jadeos silenciados contra mi oído, su mano moviéndose sobre mi erección, la mía hacia atrás tomándole una de las nalgas, siguiéndole el compás de su ritmo... _Mierda, estas habitaciones me hacen mal!_

No puedo detener mis manos. Recorren cada porción de su delicada piel. Me congelo. Escuché un gruñido un poco más allá. Y ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad. Miles de ronquidos coreando. Mis dedos se mueven de nuevo. Acarician desde su pubis hasta sus hombros, sin darle importancia a que él parece sentirlo entre sueños. No puedo contenerme. Mi cabeza desciende y mis labios besan aquella piel. Mi lengua recorre uno de los pezones. Él se mueve. Lo sostengo contra la cama. Mis dedos descienden por la maldita línea que me guía el camino... se hunden dentro de los pantalones... acarician la base de su miembro... mi lengua recorre una vez más aquel pezón... lo succiona...

-Profes...

Siento mi corazón palpitar tremendamente contra mi pecho. Mis movimientos fueron extremadamente sorpresivos y rápidos. Lo estoy mirando a los ojos, aun sin caer en la realidad. Los suyos están abiertos de par en par. No puede hablar, mi mano derecha cubre fuertemente su boca.

-Shhhh...- lo silencio en cuanto quiere zafarse, mientras mi mano izquierda continua acariciando su miembro que comienza a endurecerse. -Se despertarán- le advierto sintiendo como sus labios intentan abrirse bajo mi palma dejando salir un sonido de su garganta. Cierra los ojos y su cuerpo se afloja lentamente. Mi cabeza vuelve a bajar y mi lengua recorre esta vez el pezón izquierdo. Lo oigo ahogar un gemido en cuanto quito mi mano de su pantalón y ahora lo bajo, dejando descubiertas sus caderas.

Sin soltarle la boca desciendo entre besos y succiones por su abdomen. La maldita posición es realmente incómoda pero no me interesa. Sentir el sabor de su piel acompasando sus ahogados gemidos me hacen sentir en la gloria.

-Nh!!... nhh...- mis labios se amoldan a la cabeza de su erección mientras mis dedos suben y bajan por ella. Abro mi boca. Meto aun más. Succiono. Repito. Más fuerza. Luego de un corto tiempo el sabor salado de sus líquidos preseminales atrofia mis sentidos. Sus gemidos enloquecen mi mente y me hacen perder la razón.

Sus caderas se mueven buscando más contacto. Aumento la velocidad y la fuerza. Él tira la cabeza hacia atrás intentando mantener la cordura. Siento mi miembro bajo mis pantalones a punto de explotar.

Su respiración se calma en cuanto me detengo y sus ojos se clavan en mí, viendo como humedezco mis dedos en saliva.

Meto aquella mano por debajo de su pierna izquierda y me abro paso entre sus glúteos. Mis labios atormentan una vez más su erección.

-N-NH...!!- se siente caliente y estrecho. Deja de mover sus caderas y en cambio abre un poco más sus piernas para darme mejor acceso. Realizo una succión profunda en cuanto meto el segundo dedo, y en la siguiente acometida ingreso un tercero. -...nhh...nh...- su cabeza se sacude hacia los lados tratando de mantener la cordura y me cuesta coordinar las tres acciones: mantenerle la boca tapada, succionar su erección a un ritmo embriagante y marcar un compás entrando y saliendo de su húmedo orificio. Siento una de sus manos aferrarme el cabello. Dios, es genial. Y presionarme, controlando mis movimientos, aumentando el ritmo. Mi cabeza sube y baja, una vez, dos, tres... dejo dos de los dedos dentro y comienzo a masajear su próstata. Él se retuerce en la cama. Se ataja la cabeza con la mano libre. Sus caderas apresuran más el ritmo...

Su espalda se curva tensándose todos sus músculos y sus piernas descargan aquellas exquisitas contracciones resbalando los talones en el colchón. Siento aquel tibio líquido descargándose contra mi boca pero no dejo de succionar hasta habérselo quitado todo de su cuerpo.

Me enderezo, lamiendo mis labios, limpiándolos, y observo como su pecho sube y baja incontrolablemente.

-Sé que estas dormido, y por eso te explicaré esto, porque sé que no entenderás nada de lo que te diga...- susurro a dos milímetros de su rostro -... no pude evitarlo. Eres una tentación para mi- y destapándole la boca hundo mi lengua entre sus labios y lo beso por tres segundos.

Me pongo de pie y camino rápidamente, por cinco minutos, sin pensar en nada, hasta llegar a mi despacho.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y me apoyo en ella, metiendo la mano dentro de mis pantalones. Todavía está erecto. Mi mente está idiota. Mis ojos aun ven su cuerpo. Mis labios aun sienten el sabor de su piel. Ciño mis dedos alrededor de él y bombeo. Veo su rostro de niño plasmado en mis párpados cerrados... Jadeo... Aprieto aun más... Jadeo... Bombeo...

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?_

-¡¡NO!!- grito quitando mi mano de allí -¡¡No¡¡Maldición, no!!- Cerrando mi pantalón. _Estúpido idiota!_

Mis manos aferran mis cabellos y mis dedos se deslizan por ellos mientras suelto un bufido.

No puede ser. Realmente el maldito muchacho me está quitando la cabeza. Parece un Lazo del Diablo, cuando más quiero escaparme más me atrae consigo. _MALDICIÓN!!_

Cojo la botella y cargo la copa hasta el tope. Y bebo el vino sin degustarlo. La cabeza me da vueltas. El odio a mi mismo me palpita en las venas. Se que debo calmarme, pero no puedo. Otra copa más. Suficiente. _ES SUFICIENTE!!_ No puedo luchar contra él, es más fuerte, puede conmigo...

Respiro profundo, deteniéndome en el centro de mi despacho. Miro la puerta. _Mierda, ojalá nunca la hubiese atravesado._

-¡¡IDIOTA!!- sale de mi garganta con asco. La única solución es que vuelva a casa y me ate a una cama y no me mueva de allí. Aquí soy vulnerable a todo. _Maldición soy un hombre maduro, tengo 35 años y parezco una niña!!_

La puerta golpetea cuatro veces y sin pensarlo la apunto con la varita. Se abre en tal estruendo que parece estallar. Doy media vuelta y le doy la espalda, no me interesa quien venga a molestarme.

-Profesor...

El aire que salía de mis pulmones queda trabado en mi garganta. Me vuelvo y lo advierto. Está afuera, observándome.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?

-Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo- responde sin moverse. Pero se que lo hará.

-No te recomiendo que cruces la línea que separa mi despacho del pasillo, muchacho.

-Ya traspasé demasiadas líneas profesor, una más no será nada.

-Te advierto que si lo haces deberás estar predispuesto a cualquier cosa ¡No lo hagas!

-Estoy listo... para lo que sea...- susurra él con calma entrando lentamente a mi despacho. Cierra la puerta y me mira a los ojos. -Usted me preocupa, profesor, en verdad...

-No debo preocuparte... lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos... eso...- Mierda, no puedo enhebrar las ideas ¿Cómo rayos explico lo que ocurrió? _Necesito tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu alma..._

-Quizás deba dejar de mentirse, porque las acciones le juegan en contra- dice quedando a unos diez pasos de donde estoy. Maldición, él parece más maduro que yo. -No voy a tratar de hacerle entender que me ama, porque no quiero que me eche, ni tampoco obligarlo decir algo que no quiere decir...- prosigue sin moverse, cruzando sus brazos para mantener el calor debajo de su túnica. Sus pies están descalzos sobre el helado suelo de piedra. -... pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de que no puede atajar lo que está sintiendo, profesor. Y no importa si es atracción física o sentimental, el hecho es que usted se siente enormemente atraído por mi y no puede controlarlo.

Lo miro a los ojos. Sus palabras son como un balde de agua helada golpeándome el rostro. Pero no puedo concordar con él, el no puede tener la razón...

-Es simple atracción sexual, Potter...

-Es atracción en fin.

-Me atrae el sexo, no quien me lo da, y puedo obtenerlo de quien sea.

-Pero me busca a mi.

-Porque eres presa fácil- advierto calcinándolo con la mirada. Su rostro se congela por unos segundos.

-Pero me busca a mi- repite.

-Porque lo que yo quiera estas dispuesto a hacer.

-Pero me busca a mi.

-¡Deja de decir eso¡No me siento atraído por ti!

-¡Pero no puede evitar perseguirme por todos lados, ni en mi propia habitación estoy a salvo, y si su objetivo fuese solo tener sexo lo haría con cualquier muchacho de Hogwarts, no solo conmigo, y eso es porque de una u otra forma lo atraigo!

-¡Deja de fantasear de una buena vez, Potter¡La vida no es color de rosas y no todo el que te desnude te ama¡Yo ya lo entendí y tu deberías haberlo hecho!

-Usted no solo me desnuda con las manos, profesor- susurra con calma -Usted me desnuda con la mente y con el alma... se siente tan atado a mi como yo me siento atado a usted, y lo peor es que no se de cuenta!- lanza un bufido desviando la mirada y se vuelve a mi -¡Todo sería mucho mas fácil si reconociera lo que siente por mi!

-¡Es que tu eres tan inmaduro que no entiendes lo que ocurre!

-¡La madurez está en aceptar lo que sentimos, profesor!

-¡Pero yo no puedo caer nuevamente en la tentación de amar a un Potter!

Veo sus ojos abrirse de par en par. Y allí me doy cuenta de lo que acabé de decir. El aire no sale de su garganta, los pies no se mueven de su lugar. Su cuerpo inmóvil parece congelado.

-Us... usted...?- intenta decir. _Mierda, metí la pata y hasta el fondo..._ Doy media vuelta negando con la cabeza. Me siento en el sillón y sostengo mi frente con una de mis manos. El sonríe con ironía y se vuelve a mi -Es porque soy parecido a él ¿verdad?- Alzo la vista -Físicamente... soy igual a mi padre... y siempre sintió la tentación de tenerlo porque lo amaba... y yo solo le hago recordar... soy como una fantasía ¿no es así?- Lo veo caminar hacia la puerta. Me enderezo y camino tras él.

-Potter...- trato de atajarlo tomando su hombro pero él se zafa gritando "Déjeme en paz!"

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-¡¡POTTER!!- la lluvia golpea mi rostro. Mis zapatos se hunden en el lodo mientras corro tras él por la explanada del castillo.

-¡¡DÉJEME!!- grita volviéndose a mi en la entrada de los invernaderos -¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo antes!?

-Porque sabía que iba a ocurrir esto...

-¡Usted ni siquiera se siente atraído por lo que soy¡Ni siquiera por mi apariencia¡Ni siquiera por mi cuerpo ni por el placer que puedo llegar a darle!- las lágrimas se confunden en su rostro con las gotas de lluvia -¡Se siente atraído porque me parezco a alguien que sí amó!

Lo atajo entre mis brazos. Él lucha por zafarse. _Por favor, cálmate..._ Y finalmente se desploma en llantos contra mi pecho.

-Esto es lo que no quería que vea en Oclumancia...- gime alzando sus hermosas esmeraldas a mi -... las veces que lloro por amar a alguien que no siente lo mismo por mi...

_Mierda, no me hagas decírtelo, por favor, Harry..._

-Pero no importa...- suspira separándose -Estoy a punto de cumplir dieciséis años, no voy a comportarme como una niña delante de usted ni de nadie...- sus ojos se clavan en mi -Es suficiente profesor... será como usted quiso, me iré de su vida y no pretenda buscarme...aquí terminó todo, por el bien de los dos.

Sus palabras congelan mi pecho. Él da media vuelta y camina. _Por favor, no, Harry..._

"_Es suficiente..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!! Bueno, debería decir un simple...hola, ejem (al mejor estilo Sev ) Quiero darles millones de gracias a los poquitillos que escribieron r/r en el capi anterior, no saben lo que son para mi!! Y aquellos que no ¬¬... jajajaja vale, se les habrá pasado, están perdonados!! (si me escriben un r/r extra large en este jajajaja).**

**Bien, olvidando mi pésimo humor, les comento que lo que están a punto de leer (si es que no se saltearon esto y fueron directamente a leerlo) es...el último capi!!!!!!! Siiii, pueden creerlo?? Se termina T.T Bueno, para los que les pone triste, aviso que estoy ideándome una precuela para este fic (Sevie y Harry tiernooos... vale, que ya me enamoré de ellos n.ñ) así que estén atentos n.n!**

**Y aquí lo tienen... el final... el clímax... disfrútenlo...**

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Capítulo V

**Más que un Juego**

-¡Potter, escúchame!

-¡No lo haré!- grita él sin volverse. Sus pies descalzos están embadurnados en lodo -¡Le dije que fue suficiente! ¡¿Qué, ahora le cuesta entender?!

Estiro mi brazo y lo atajo del suyo con violencia, haciéndolo volver. Él se niega a mirarme. Entonces aferro su rostro con una de mis manos.

-¡LO ODIO!

-Si no quieres que me mienta acerca de lo que siento, da el ejemplo, Potter- sus ojos enrojecidos me miran con resentimiento y tristeza. Se que en cualquier momento se animaría a darme un buen puñetazo. _Y me lo merezco._

-¿Qué demonios quiere de mi?

-Solo decirte que eres mejor que tu padre...- _Mierda, no pude haberlo dicho._ Los músculos de su rostro se aflojan por dos segundos, y luego su frente vuelve a fruncirse.

-Usted es un... maldito...

-...en todo sentido, Potter- afirmo acercándome a él, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos. Él me observa extrañado, veo la desorientación en su rostro. Aflojo mis manos, notando que ya no se escapará.

-Pe-pero... usted...

-Soy un maldito loco demente... y tú eres un muchachito insolente y te odio Potter... pero no tanto como a tu padre- mi mano se eleva y acaricia su mejilla empapada por la torrencial lluvia -Tienes cosas que tu padre nunca tuvo, Harry... cosas que me gustan...

-¿En...entonces...?- intenta preguntar él. No puedo aguantar un segundo más. Hasta ser romántico con él me da asco y excita al mismo tiempo. _Es que solo verlo me enloquece_. Acerco mis labios a los suyos, deteniéndome a punto de tocarlos.

-Si... quizás exactamente eso que estas pensando...- susurro acariciándolos.

Sus belfos se separan y cierra los ojos, inconsciente, soltando una exhalación. Me acerco un poco más, aquellos milímetros que faltaban, y siento la frescura de sus labios empapados en gotas de lluvia, conjugada con la calidez dentro de su boca.

_Si... por fin vuelvo a tenerte, Potter, aunque fuese solo por unos segundos..._

Un poco temeroso comienza a rozar su lengua contra la mía. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y acaricio su piel con los pulgares. Él acrecienta la unión. Una de mis manos viaja hasta su nuca y la otra a su espalda, y lo presiono suavemente hacia mí. _Dios, eres una locura..._ Nuestros cuerpos se ciñen. Sus besos se vuelven más violentos, y puedo sentir el calor de su aliento y su respiración un poco más audible. Sus manos están sobre mi pecho, sosteniendo la tela de mi túnica, como si estuviese a punto de empujarme pero no se animara a hacerlo.

Separo mi rostro del suyo y lo miro. Él abre los ojos unos segundos mas tarde. Sus párpados caídos me dejan apenas visualizar aquellas esmeraldas que me hacen perder la maldita razón.

No digo nada. Solo lo observo. Entonces una sonrisa se escurre entre sus labios y se abalanza contra mi cuerpo, abrazándolo.

-Es un maldito idiota... y si de mentir acerca de nuestros sentimientos se trata... lo odio tanto como usted a mi, señor...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-Quiero que te quites esa ropa empapada, te seques y te metas en la cama hasta que tu cuerpo tome calor...- digo en un bufido tirándole una toalla. Él tiene una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, pero me encanta verlo con ella -No te quiero resfriado, Potter.

-Dicen que cuando alguien está resfriado pierde sus capacidades en la cama- suelta él dejando la toalla en una silla, llevando las manos hacia los botones de la camisa de su empapado pijama.

-No es por eso que te lo digo. Y hoy no haremos nada en la cama más que dormir- indico en un gruñido, apoyándome contra la pared de piedra -Y antes que nada ve al baño y límpiate esos pies... luego te haré limpiar el barro que dejaste en mi despacho.

-¿Quiere que me disfrace de mucama?- susurra mirándome con avidez mientras camina al baño -Dicen que es la fantasía sexual de todo hombre- sonríe -Yo no tengo problema si usted me consigue el disfraz.

-Deja de delirar, muchacho- él ríe mientras entra. _Si, sabe que me excitó._

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo está meditando?- pego un mínimo salto al darme cuenta que quedé todo el tiempo que él estuvo dentro del baño con la mirada fija en el suelo... imaginándomelo de mucama, y babeándome como un estúpido adolescente viéndolo en mi retina observándome con sus ojos verdes arrodillado con aquella vestimenta en la cama.

-Prefiero que me bese un Dementor- gruño tratando de esconder mis mejillas sonrosadas -Quítate la ropa.

-¡Wow! ¿Tan rápido?- ríe él.

-¡Muchacho, tendrás sino un resfrío que no te salvará ni todo San Mungo!- mi grito lo dejó helado. La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció repentinamente. Desvío la vista, con el ceño fruncido, adorándome por dentro por tener tal poder sobre él.

Cuando mis ojos vuelven a él, lo veo serio, pero apaciguado. No parece estar enojado. Estuvo bien que le haya detenido aquel impulso de adrenalina. Bajo la mirada por su pecho ya desnudo, aun húmedo. Él se quita los pantalones_. ¡Dios!_ Sus boxers están totalmente empapados, pegados a su piel, denotando cada relieve. _¿__Cómo se vería si comienzo a excitarte?_

-Voy a sacarme esto, te secas y te metes a la cama ¿entendido?- a pesar de mi tentación no puedo dejarlo desnudo y húmedo allí con el maldito frío que hace. Comienzo a preocuparme por él como un padre... no, como un amigo..._ ¿__O algo mucho mayor que eso, Sev?_ ¡Demonios!

-Si, señor- responde él, quitándose las boxers dándome la espalda. Me muerdo el labio inferior al ver su perfecto trasero, las nalgas redondeadas, conjugándose hacia arriba con su angosta cintura, y siguiendo con su espalda, comenzando a denotar aquella exquisita forma de V que se irá marcando a medida que corra el tiempo, la piel tan blanca y suave...

Entro al baño y cierro la puerta tras mis espaldas.

_Eres un manjar, niño... un maldito manjar prohibido..._

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Salgo y lo veo acostado, hundido bajo las sábanas y colchas, tapado hasta el cuello. No me molesta andar desnudo frente a él, de todos modos ya me conoce. Y el frío... ni interesa, el solo pensar que debajo de todo eso se encuentra su cuerpo desnudo me hace perder el frío.

Él recorre con los ojos mi trayecto y yo lo miro de vez en cuando, entrecruzando nuestras miradas.

Sirvo un poco de vino en una copa y la llevo a la boca. Siempre tomo una copa antes de ir a dormir.

_Aunque no se si esta noche dormiré..._

_...no con semejante instigador acostado en mi cama..._

Corro las sábanas y me acuesto a su lado, cubriéndome hasta la mitad del pecho. No pienso decirle nada. Pues ya le dije que no haremos nada esta noche. _Ambos debemos apaciguar nuestros cuerpos y aclarar nuestras mentes para poder separar el sexo de lo sentimental._

-Profesor...- susurra luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio -...aquel día... el que le dije en el examen que me estuve masturbando...- la maldita ultima palabra recorrió mis venas como una corriente eléctrica, casi desvaneciendo mis ultimas ideas -...yo sabía que usted estaba allí...

Mi garganta se cierra y siento una nueva sacudida.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eres tan perspicaz como para sospechar que si había alguien allí era yo?

-Conozco sus jadeos...- aclara él sonriendo -... y aunque se notó que quería acallarlos, algunos eran notables...- no respondo -...por un momento... por un momento quise irme al cubículo contiguo y que me tomara...- _¿Por qué rayos tiene que contarme esas cosas?_ -...que me penetrara de una vez por todas...- _maldita orgásmica voz_ -...pero aquel miligramo de cordura que quedaba entre mi excitación me hizo recordar que en ese momento lo odiaba...

-Sueles odiarme seguido, Potter- me mofo aun sin mirarlo, corroborando que mi reciente excitación no se note bajo las sabanas.

-Suele darme razones a menudo para hacerlo, profesor- responde él con calma. -¿Le gusta el voyeurismo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿O solo practicarlo conmigo?- siento mis mejillas sonrojarse.- Lo hizo en nuestra primera vez ¿no es así? Y ahora no pudo evitar hacerlo en el baño... ¿le gusta verme masturbar?- Sonríe. Aprieto mis puños. Está hablando de temas eróticos y lo tengo a menos de diez centímetros de mi cuerpo, desnudo, y no me permito tocarlo porque debemos separar el maldito sexo de lo sentimental. _¡Maldición!_

-La verdad es que es imposible evitar ver a un muchachito metiéndose su varita por el trasero, Potter.

-¿Le gustó que lo hiciera?- _Cállate, muchacho... -_En lo personal se sintió bastante bueno... lamentablemente no tuve tiempo de pedirle su tubo de ensayo...

-Meter cuatro dedos es casi igual..- sonrío yo. Me es imposible no contraatacarlo. Él suelta un exhalación disimulada.

-Algún día enséñeme...- susurra mirándome. -... su record hasta ahora fueron tres... y se sintió muy bueno...- Espero que mi miembro no forme una "carpa" con las sabanas.

-¿Quieres que deslice mis dedos húmedos por tu orificio, Potter?- siseo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lentamente, señor... y hasta el fondo...- _¡__Esta jugando rudo!_ Aprendió muy bien a hacerlo...

-¿Mientras acaricias mi miembro...?- retruco.

-...y lo beso... y succiono con fuerza...

-... al mismo tiempo que masajeo tu próstata...

-... y meto su miembro completo... acariciando sus testículos...

Quedamos mirándonos a los ojos a punto de devorarnos vivos. Entonces él suelta una carcajada y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Se excitó?

-No tanto como tú, Potter- trato de rebajarlo sin éxito.

-Siéntalo...- ríe tomando sorpresivamente mi mano por la muñeca, colocándola sobre su erección. Mi miembro se tensa en cuanto la señal atonta mis neuronas. Quito la mano de allí.

-¿No te dije, Potter?

-Soy vulnerable...- ríe él.

-Hablo de que hoy no habrá sexo ¿entendido?

-Por su culpa ahora está sufriendo...- continúa mirando bajo las sabanas a su miembro, sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que dije. Ahogo una sonrisa -... ¿me deja masturbar en su cama?- _¡__Quiero voltearme y matarlo!_

-Solo si no la ensucias.

-Siempre lo hacemos...- ríe -... debe enseñarme el hechizo de limpieza, señor.

-¿Para que usted ande libremente por la vida haciendo desacatos de lujuria? Ni hablar.

-¿Tendrá envidia de los otros si lo hago?- no respondo. Entonces lo siento voltear su cuerpo hacia el mío, subiendo a medias sobre él. -No se preocupe...- susurra acariciándome el labio inferior con la yema del dedo índice -... haré mis desacatos de lujuria solo con usted, profesor...- Aquellas palabras y el modo en que las dice hace que mi sangre entre en ebullición.

Me mira a los ojos, y luego a los labios, como preparando una estrategia de batalla. La repentina posición nos excitó a ambos, y lo sabemos porque sentimos el endurecido miembro del otro entre nuestros cuerpos.

_Debemos separar el sexo de lo sentimental..._

-¿Me ama, señor?- susurra. Quiero decirle que si pero mi cabeza da vueltas... ni yo estoy seguro... el es un insolente... estúpido... sensual... caliente... excitante... perfecto muchacho... y es hijo de James... y tengo que odiarlo... pero no puedo...

-Siento atracción por ti, Potter- creo que fue la mejor forma de responder. Él sonríe.

-Estoy tratando de hacérselo entender hace horas.

-Soy terco...

-Y mucho...- su húmeda y hábil lengua se divisa entre sus labios y se hunde en mi boca. Acaricio sus labios, ahora cálidos, y mi piel se eriza en el contacto con la suya.

_Mierda, dije que debemos separar el sexo de lo sentimental..._

Volcado hacia un costado pero aun sobre mí, acaricia mi pecho con sus fríos dedos, bordea mi pezón izquierdo, lo presiona.

-Debemos dormir, Potter...- jadeo oyendo como mi cuerpo me ruega a gritos que no lo detenga.

-No tengo sueño, señor...- musita junto a mis labios -...soy solo un niño... y quiero jugar...- susurra dándole un incitante suave roce a mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua.

Sin contenerme acaricio su espalda, y sintiendo como su boca juega con la mía, bajo por su cintura.

-¿...usted no?- vuelve a hablar, besando mi cuello -... me excitó, profesor... usted tuvo la culpa...

-No fue mi culpa...- apenas sale de mi garganta.

-... por favor... juguemos señor...- ruega junto a mi oído -...quiero que me joda como la primera vez… quiero gritar su nombre...- atacando luego el lóbulo de mi oreja -¿...usted, no...?... ¿no quiere penetrarme, señor...?- _Detente_ -...¿no quiere... deslizar suavemente su miembro entre mis nalgas...?... ¿no quiere invadir mi cuerpo de ese blanco, caliente y delicioso liquido que acumula dentro...- su mano acaricia suavemente mi erección -...justo en este momento...?- _¡¡Dios, no aguanto mas!! _-... estaba mintiendo, señor... ya no soy un niño...

-Suficiente...- lo rodeo con ambos brazos y hago que suba a horcajadas sobre mi. -¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar, Potter?- mis manos vuelven a pasearse por la piel de su espalda y a descender por su porción lumbar. Él presiona aun más nuestros labios en cuanto aferro sus nalgas, las acaricio, y las presiono haciendo que nuestros miembros se rocen, cálidos y sensibles. Me arriesgo recorriendo la línea entre ellas. Él mueve sus caderas y gime en mi boca. Eso me excita aun más así que dos de mis dedos viajan hasta su cálida entrada y presionan los músculos que la circundan suavemente. Él corta el beso soltando una exhalación. Veo sus mejillas enrojecidas. Siento su erección realmente endurecida contra mi pubis. Presiono una vez más, sin penetrarlo aun, acariciando con la otra mano sus testículos.

-Por favor... métalos... más, señor...- gime aferrando la mano que juguetea en su entrada, tratando de presionar los dedos hacia adentro.

-No aún, Potter...- respondo haciendo fuerza en contra a sus embravecidos dedos.

-Pero... estoy excitado...

-No lo suficiente...

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo volteo suavemente, escuchándolo soltar un bufido de frustración mientras lo dejo acostado en la cama. Las sábanas nos cubren a medias, y puedo ver su perfecto y escultural cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío, los sonrosados y tiesos pezones que semejan dos piedritas en su pálido pecho, las costillas suavemente marcadas, la línea exquisita de vellos oscuros que baja desde su ombligo y bordea suavemente la base de su miembro endurecido, erecto y algo húmedo.

Suelto un jadeo. Siento mi erección tensarse aún más.

-Tómalo con calma...- susurro en su oído -...me hiciste romper la idea de dormir tranquilamente esta noche, Potter, así que ahora deberás atenerte de las consecuencias- acaricio con la lengua la parte de abajo del lóbulo de su oreja, oyéndolo jadear -¿lo quieres, Harry?

-Si...- gime él cerrando los ojos, humedeciendo sus labios -Hágalo...

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué exactamente quieres que haga?...

-Lo que sea…

-Dímelo…

Sus ojos se cierran y su ceño se frunce apenas, como si le costara encontrar las palabras justas.

-Béseme... recorra... con sus labios mi cuerpo...- aun con los ojos cerrados. Mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me excito imaginando que así debe verse cuando se masturba por las noches. -… quiero… sentirlo, profesor... succióneme... muérdame... lo necesito... por favor, hágalo...- malditas suplicas, siento como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumula en mi pubis y bombean en cada palabra mi miembro.

Subido sobre él le beso el cuello, bajo hasta sus clavículas, las recorro en línea recta con la lengua. Oigo su respiración entrecortada y leves gemidos escapar de su garganta cada vez que rozo con mis dientes la fina piel sobre aquellos huesos, sintiendo su cálida erección contra mi abdomen.

-Por favor... baje... lo necesito...- sus dedos se enredan en mis cabellos y sus jadeos en mis oídos. Haciéndole caso como si él fuese mi profesor y yo su estúpido y excitado alumno, mis labios bajan, sintiendo el fresco aroma de la piel joven, tanteando con la lengua cualquier elevación, encontrando finalmente entre mis labios uno de los erectos pezones.

-...A-ah...- su espalda se arquea y mi miembro se tiesa una vez más por percibir la reacción que logré al succionar aquella excitada piedrita, lamerla luego, y volver a succionarla, rozar su corta extensión con mis dientes, y presionarla con mi lengua otra vez.

-... ¡Dios!... ¡Deténgase!...

Una corriente de maldad me sacude la cabeza. Al instante mis labios se separan de su piel y el me mira con el rostro desesperado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Na... nada...- miente él negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, si, me ordenaste que me detenga...- sonrío -Lo siento, Potter, perdiste una gran oportunidad...- advierto enderezándome. Él joven balbucea, sus ojos están desorbitados entre la lujuria, la ansiedad y el desconcierto.

-... No... no quise...

-Pobre de ti...

-Por favor...- suplica, observándome sentado en la cama a sus pies -... prometo... prometo no interrumpirlo... por favor...

Mis ojos viajan por su cuerpo, clavándose unos segundos en ese miembro erguido, en su cabeza teñida de un rojo ardiente... y vuelven a sus ojos.

-Mastúrbate, Potter- ordeno con una truhana sonrisa en los labios. Él quiere hablar, pedir perdón otra vez, pero lo detengo, alzando las cejas -Quiero verte masturbar, Potter, desde aquella vez que te vi hacerlo...- _La primera vez que te vi hacerlo.__ En mi sillón. En mi despacho. Frente a mi. Cuando aún me negaba a tu cuerpo_. -No es mi culpa… me haz vuelto adicto a tus demostraciones de autosatisfacción…- me estiro un poco hacia delante y acaricio su miembro -... vamos… él lo quiere tanto como yo...-

Lo suelto, oyendo como el muchacho libera un gemido y me vuelvo hacia atrás, observándolo mirarme a los ojos. Sonrío una vez más y él lentamente baja su mano derecha, y sin separar las esmeraldas de mi, rodea con sus dedos el erecto miembro y comienza a acariciarlo. Mi respiración se detiene. Su mano sube y baja, lentamente, y la otra acaricia su abdomen y su pecho, pellizca sus pezones. Mi miembro palpita. No debo tocarlo. Harry gime, moviendo sus caderas, observándome a los ojos, devorándome con la mirada. Entonces la mano que acariciaba su pecho mete los dedos en su boca, los embadurna. Hace calor, maldición. Baja. Acaricia la línea entre sus nalgas. Él abre las piernas, y suelta un gemido al introducir uno en su cálido y estrecho orificio.

-Excelente... sigue...- susurro relamiendo mis labios.

Soltando un gemido ante mis palabras, lo veo adentrar un segundo dedo, mientras su otra mano baja desde el miembro hasta los testículos, los masajea, y vuelve a subir.

-...Señor!!...

-...Despacio... despacio, Harry, no quiero verte venir tan pronto...- apretando los ojos el muchacho disminuye la velocidad de la mano que volvía a acometer su erección -... ¿quieres probar como se sienten los cuatro dedos?- pregunto metiéndome dos de los míos en la boca. Él asiente ansiosamente con la cabeza.

Me recuesto en la cama, con el rostro entre sus piernas, y entro mi dedo índice además de los dos que él mantenía adentro, oyendo como un gemido escapa de su joven garganta y su mano aferra con fuerza su miembro -No...- le ordeno tomando aquella mano de la muñeca -...déjalo en paz unos segundos...- él lanza un jadeo de frustración. Observo la punta enrojecida de aquella erección, humedecida en finas gotas de liquido preseminal, y muero por metérmela completa dentro de mi boca, sentirla, saborearla. Mi miembro palpita cada vez más sensible ante mis pensamientos -Bien... uno mas...

-... dios!!... profesor...

-No es tan malo ¿o si?- pregunto moviendo mis dos dedos contra los de él, haciendo que él mismo torture su próstata.

-No... es... genial!!...ne... necesito...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te masturbe? ¿Qué meta otro más?- y me detengo para poner un énfasis susurrando lentamente la ultima proposición- ¿Qué succione tu miembro hasta que tu eyaculación se escurra dentro de mi boca, Harry? ¿Qué necesitas?

-¡¡Todo!!...

-No eres nada específico...- susurro con mis labios a milímetros de su miembro.

-... por favor... por... favor...- _¡Dios, es suficiente!_ Se que el muchacho no puede formar una maldita palabra y que su cerebro está más estúpido que nunca en un momento así. Y lo entiendo.

Mis labios se amoldan a aquella glande a punto de explotar, suave, húmeda, perfecta, y la succiona, suavemente, acariciándola con la lengua. De repente siento mi boca impregnada de un gusto levemente salado, obviamente de aquellas gotitas que la adornaban. Recorro luego su extensión, moviendo mis dedos dentro de la cálida y estrecha cueva, haciendo que los suyos y los míos entren y salgan, escuchando a Potter gemir sin contenerse.

-... por favor... succiónelo...- sus súplicas explotan en mi erección, que ruega por satisfacción, pero no pienso atenderla hasta lograr que mi muchacho... _que Harry_ llegue al límite de la inconciencia.

Meto por completo su miembro en mi boca y comienzo a succionarlo, marcando un ritmo suave y potente -¿Quieres uno más?- pregunto sin esperar oír respuesta, mientras un tercer dedo se inmiscuye dificultosamente en la entrada del muchacho, haciéndole perder un gemido que estaba intentando ahogar en los últimos segundos.

-Oh, dios, sí... si!!... genial...

_Cinco dedos, maldición, esta es mi maldita gloria!_ Mi cabeza da vueltas con solo pensarlo. Y en consecuencia mi boca acomete con más potencia. Sin parar. Moviendo los dedos en su entrada. Masajeando sus contraídos testículos. Oyéndole gemir mi nombre.

-...¡¡Deténgase!!...- vuelve a exclamar, pero esta vez empujando mi cabeza lejos de su miembro -...debe... estar sufriendo... ¿no, señor?- jadea tratando de controlar la respiración. Y si, mierda, creo que si algo llega a tocar mi erección me vendría al instante -... los dedos no son suficiente... lo quiero en mi, profesor... lo necesito... penétreme…

Sintiéndome a punto de venirme con sus palabras, saco los dedos de él y al instante se voltea, quedando con el pecho contra la cama y las piernas flexionadas, apoyado en sus rodillas, dejándome su algo dilatado y húmedo orificio a mi disposición.

-Jódame, señor... como… la primera… vez...

Sus palabras se escabullen por mis oídos y recorren mis venas. Hace calor, demasiado calor. Mi cuerpo se aproxima al de Harry y se amolda a él. Acariciándole las caderas con las manos, le beso la espalda, suave y húmeda... _Dios, adoro a este muchacho!_ Mientras mi miembro roza suavemente la cabeza entre sus nalgas.

-... hágalo... estoy listo...- susurra él tratando de calmar la respiración, y un gemido es ahogado en su garganta en cuanto presiono lentamente contra su orificio, adentrándome en su maravilloso cuerpo.

Mi mente da vueltas, mi cuerpo tiembla, y mis caderas se mueven, lentamente hasta llegar al fondo, se detienen por unos segundos, y vuelven suavemente, repitiéndolo luego, una y otra vez, aumentando progresivamente aquella exquisita velocidad. Se siente genial. Él es genial. Todo es genial cuando lo tengo conmigo.

_Maldición, se que necesito al maldito muchacho... es que yo no quería... yo no puedo..._

-...mas, señor... ah!!... mas... fuerte...- _... amarlo..._

-Ah!!... n-ah!!...- no puedo ahogar mis gemidos, que hacen coro con los suyos. No puedo detenerme. Él es perfecto. Acaricio su miembro con una de mis manos, me muevo a través de él, al mismo ritmo de mis caderas.

-...Oh, mierda...- blasfema él, aferrando las sabanas con las manos, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, gimiendo cada vez más alto. Beso su espalda, la parte de atrás de su cuello... recorro su piel con mi lengua tratando de captar cada mínimo sabor -... lo amo... señor... lo a... amo...- sale débilmente de su garganta. Su voz se escurre por mi cuerpo, atonta mis sentidos... lo último que me queda de razón…

-Harry...- susurro cerca de su oído -... eres hermoso, Harry...- No puedo soportarlo. No puedo acallarlo.-... adoro tu cuerpo, Harry... adoro tus labios... tu piel...- embestidas excitantes entre cada característica- ...tu espalda... tu cintura... tus nalgas... tu cuello...- bombeos exquisitos y el perfecto coro del sonido de superficies húmedas rozándose una contra otra-... adoro la forma en que hablas... cuando te enojas... cuando lloras... cuando suplicas...- debía detenerme -... adoro hacer el amor contigo... desnudarte... besarte... tocarte... morderte... tenerte solo para mi... No puedo... no puedo dejarte ir, Harry... no puedo evitarte... porque...- _¡Detente!_ Mi garganta se cerró. Mi mente ordenó a mi garganta que se cerrara.

_No puedo contenerme..._

La velocidad aumenta. Los latidos aumentan. Mi locura aumenta.

-Te amo... Severus...

_La primera vez que pronuncias mi nombre..._

Siento como aquellas palabras penetran una vez más mi cuerpo y al instante mi excitación es catapultada dentro del suyo, tan perfecto, delgado, suave, quebradizo y hermoso, sacudiendo mi mente, atacando mis sentidos, retorciendo mis músculos...

_Te amo... Severus..._

-Harry...

Apoyo ambas manos en la cama pera no desplomarme sobre él, y su cuerpo se afloja producto de aquel orgasmo que lo invadió conjunto al mío, quedando tendido sobre las sábanas.

Solo el coro de unos suaves jadeos inundan mi habitación, dos respiraciones fusionadas y profundas.

Puedo sentir mis músculos temblar débilmente cuando me acuesto a su lado, cerrando los ojos, mordiendo mi labio inferior, sintiendo el fantasma de su cuerpo aun pegado a mi piel, su suave respiración de niño enredándose en mis oídos. No quiero mirarlo, dije demasiado, me permití pasar líneas insospechables, mi estúpido irracionalismo me dejo soltar palabras que él no debía saber pero que son la puta verdad, _¡¡maldición!!_ Mi pecho nota las palpitaciones de mi corazón. No puedo evitar tirar la cabeza a un costado y observarlo.

Su rostro esta descansando, la mitad escondido en la almohada y las maravillosas esmeraldas, enmarcadas y casi cubiertas por las negras y largas pestañas, están clavadas en mí. Sus labios algo separados mantienen el rojo ardiente de sus besos y sus mejillas el rosa del placer.

Entonces sus belfos tratan de emitir una palabra. Antes que diga nada me acerco y lo beso.

_Mierda, estoy muerto por ti, Potter..._

-Es hermoso cuando dice esas palabras tan dulces, profesor...- susurra acariciándome el rostro. Sus esmeraldas están húmedas y más brillantes que nunca. Siento mi cuerpo derretirse en aquella calidez tan grata, tan deseable, tan esperada durante toda mi vida -...espero que nadie sepa la maravillosa persona que usted es en realidad... así lo tendré diciéndome esas palabras solo para mi...

-Eso es egoísmo, Potter...- advierto abrazándolo, presionando suavemente su cuerpo contra el mío.

-No... es valoración, locura, dependencia, necesidad... es amor, señor...- sus mejillas vuelven a arder ante sus últimas palabras y sus ojos se alzan encontrando los míos -... solo una pequeña expresión de lo que realmente siento por ti, Severus...

Sonriéndole como respuesta, notando lo hermoso que suena mi nombre en sus labios, plasmo un suave beso en su frente mientras acaricio sus húmedos cabellos azabache...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-¿Puedes creer que tuve que traer tu uniforme con un Accio?- se oye mi voz reprenderlo.

-Lo siento...- se disculpa él atando el cinturón del pantalón.

-Eso es porque eres un maldito malcriado, Potter.

-...lo siento...- repite otra vez, ahora ajustando su corbata.

-...y porque no dormiste cuando te lo dije anoche...

-Oh, eso no fue mi culpa, usted acepto mi invitación- ríe colocándose la túnica -¿Quiere jugar de nuevo esta noche, señor?

-No- lanzo en un bufido, poniéndome la mía también.

-Se que lo quiere, profesor- sonríe el plantándome un beso en los labios -¿Entonces vengo esta noche, Sev?

-Te he dicho que no. Y no me llames _Sev_.

-A la medianoche estoy aquí… Sev.- una truhana sonrisa se escabulle entre sus labios, mientras se cuelga la mochila al hombro, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Potter!- lo llamo entonces. Él se vuelve. Camino hacia él, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso. Por unos segundos él parece no poder respirar -Ya sabes lo que esto significa...

_Que te amo, maldito bribón..._

-¿Q... qué...?- _Sí. Lo entendió._

-Llegas tarde, Potter, muévete- lo apresuro empujándolo formalmente fuera del despacho, cortando cualquier tipo de tensión que aquellas palabras me pudieran llegar a proporcionar -¡Potter!- vuelvo a llamarlo. Él se detiene en el pasillo y se vuelve. -Tienes una sanción esta noche, a la medianoche. Espero que no se te olvide.

Todavía tiene las mejillas rojas, los ojos muy abiertos y los labios algo separados. Como si su cerebro todavía no captara aquello que dije.

Entonces veo en sus labios dibujarse una sonrisa y su cabeza asentir ansiosamente antes de que su cuerpo desaparezca soltando una exhalación de felicidad contenida que hasta yo puedo escuchar, mientras corre escaleras arriba al fondo del pasillo de las mazmorras.

.- _Fin_ -.

_**Good Enough**_

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breath but I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_For you_

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself _

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming_

_But I feel good_

_And I'm still waiting_

_For the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

'_Cause I cant hold on _

_to anything this_

_good enough_

_Am I good enough_

_for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me_

'_cause I can't say no…_


End file.
